Harry Potter and the Black Curse
by libertineangel
Summary: Years ago a daughter was born to spys for the Order. Taken in by the Malfoys, she is now ready to start Hogwarts. But, why was her birth such a secret? Why does Lucius despise her? Will Harry ever be friends with a Malfoy? Should we judge by appearances?
1. The Missing Chapter

This chapter picks up at the end of the GOF where Snape and Sirius are forced by Dumbledore to shake hands

**This chapter picks up at the end of the GOF where Snape and Sirius are forced by Dumbledore to shake hands. It explains events that were cut from GOF but will become important in Harry Potter and the Black Curse and is so entitled 'The Missing Chapter'. The rest of the book will progress from the summer between Harry's fourth and fifth year.**

Snape and Sirius shook hands stiffly. If it had been in any other circumstances Harry might have thought it comical – given that they looked like two irate schoolboys who Dumbledore had caught fighting - but in the aftermath of the events that had just taken place he couldn't even raise a smile. Dumbledore looked slightly abated.

'Now that we have at best an uneasy truce between you there is one more matter that I wish to discuss with you both before Severus leaves us.'

'Grace …' said Sirius, his eyes suddenly bright. Dumbledore held his hand up warningly.

'Who?' said Harry confused.

'Harry, Dumbledore said, kindly, 'I would appreciate it greatly if you would leave us for just a few moments.' Harry was reluctant to comply, he felt that he had earned the right to share in whatever it was they were about to discuss, but Sirius persuaded him.

'Please Harry, I will speak to you again before I leave – but we have something of great importance to discuss before the night is over.' His tone was even, but Harry could tell that there was urgency behind his words.

'Ok,' Harry said, rising to leave, 'But I don't see …' he trailed off.

'Harry I promise you that as soon as the time is right you will be told.' Snape gave a little snort. 'He has that right, Severus,' Dumbledore went on firmly. Snape rolled his eyes but did not comment.

When Harry had left the room Dumbledore turned back to the two men before him. Animosity still lay heavy in the air and neither Snape nor Sirius allowed themselves to look at the other. Dumbledore sighed.

'Perhaps you could lay your differences aside to discuss the welfare of Grace Black.'

'Headmaster,' Snape said in an impatient tone. 'You have ordered me to …' he checked himself seeing that Sirius was eyeing him carefully, 'I have business to attend to.'

'I am well aware of that, Severus; however, since you are no more anxious to complete that particular task than I am for you to do it, I suggest that it can wait - at least for the few moments it will take to make Sirius aware of the fate of his young cousin.' Snape opened his mouth to speak but closed it almost immediately. After a few moments pause he inclined his head slightly.

'Very well headmaster.'

'Now,' said Dumbledore more brightly. 'Grace is of course safe – at least for the moment.'

'But where is she?' Sirius interrupted. Dumbledore hesitated for a fraction of a second before continuing in a measured tone.

'She is with the Malfoy family.' Sirius was outraged.

'_The Malfoys_! How? Why?'

'Please remain calm Sirius. Everything will be explained to you. Severus, perhaps you could take up the explanation here as it was you that took the young Grace to Narcissa.'

'You!', the rage Sirius felt suddenly erupting, 'You took Grace to those … those … Death Eaters,' Sirius was on his feet in seconds, his face inches from Snape and his fist balled around his wand.'

'Please Sirius,' said Dumbledore calmly, 'It was on my orders that Severus took Grace to the Malfoys on the night of your arrest.' Sirius looked back at Dumbledore. 'Think about is Sirius. What other family did Grace have at that time?' Sirius stepped slightly from Snape, who was watching his movements with a look of pure hatred. 'Bellatrix?' Dumbledore said, his eyebrow raised, 'Would you rather that Grace had gone to your other cousin?'

'She could have stayed with one of the order.' Sirius sat back down, Snape, however, remained on his feet.

'You know that that is impractical - please, be seated Severus,' he added distractedly. Snape complied slowly, his eyes glinting dangerously in the dark blue light that radiated from the small turret window in Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore pressed his fingertips together before continuing.

'Voldemort believed that Grace was killed the night that his death eaters obliterated your cousin's manor. He did not know that I had given orders for Grace to be removed as soon as Severus brought me word that he had discovered her parent's betrayal. Algernon and his wife Lila, as you know, turned spy for our side not long after they had been enrolled as death eaters at the wishes of Algernon's father. When I realised that their lives were in danger I removed Grace and hid her parents somewhere I thought Voldemort would never find them; they gave up their daughter into your care so that she might live a normal life. Unfortunately my plan was vexed by a death eater who was at that time in our employment, and they were tracked down and killed.

'I know this already Albus - remember?' Sirus said impatiently, 'Grace came to me.' Dumbledore held up his hand.

'Let me continue. What Voldemort did not realise was that another child, the child of Victoria Malfoy, Lucius's younger sister, did die that same night from a rare illness of the blood passed down by the child's father. Victoria, as you may know, in her state of grief went mad and attempted to breach the ministry several days later where she took out several of our number before Moody was able to disarm her. She turned her wand on herself before the aurors could prevent it. Vital for us, Victoria was killed before any of the death eaters, with the exception of Lucius, had heard about the death of her illegitimate daughter.'

When you were arrested and taken, rumours that there was a child reached Voldemort's ears. He demanded that Severus investigate the wreckage of the Black's home for evidence – and Snape had to report that there was no sign of Grace. Voldemort, after taking out his fury on the death eaters who had failed him, ordered an immediate search for the child: What better cover for Grace, then, than to be taken to the Malfoy's as though she was Victoria's child?'

'But how did _you_ know that Victoria's child had died?' said Sirius, unable to see how the pieces of the story fit together. Dumbledore looked swiftly towards Snape, whose face was unreadable.

'Very few people knew where Victoria was staying. Severus was one of those who did. Lucius and Narcissa were the others. You have to remember that Victoria, though she was a Malfoy, was in trouble. Lucius had all but disowned her, and the father had no contact with her or with the child during her brief life. When Victoria attacked the ministry the rest of the death eaters thought that it was an attempt to ingratiate herself with those who followed Voldemort – those who had frowned upon her when she found herself unmarried and pregnant. After her death few bothered to ask the simple questions that would have led to the uncovering of her true motives – they simply did not care enough to be curious. Only Severus visited the small London bedsit that she called home and it was then that he discovered that the child had sadly died. A house elf called Glumly, that Lucius had in a weak moment granted Victoria from his manor, was also present but her memory was modified by Severus so that now none knew of the her fate. When you were taken to Azkaban Severus was then able to take Grace to the Malfoys. When he arrived he discovered through Narcissa that the house elf had sent an owl to Lucius informing him of the death of the baby and asking for orders so that it would not be possible to conceal from him her true identity, even if it was desirable.

Sirius tired to absorb the information he had just been given. It was with bitter regret that he recounted in his mind the image of Grace as a baby being spirited away by Snape as he was taken to Azkaban. Suddenly a thought occurred to him.

'And Lucius simply accepted the daughter of a traitor?' he could not believe that it had been that simple, 'You expect me to believe that he agreed to go against the Dark Lord's wishes, and that he didn't suspect Snape of treachery?' Snape raised his eyebrow, simply allowing Sirius's questions to hang in the air unanswered. Dumbledore frowned slightly.

'Severus …' he prompted.

'I see no reason to answer such questions since the subsequent evidence points to the fact that this is indeed what happened,' he said curtly. When Dumbledore spoke again his words, as ever, were polite, but there was a dangerous edge to his tone.

'I will answer. I think that Sirius should be in possession of all the facts before we can decide on the course of action that must be taken.' He turned his attention to Sirius. 'I think it is fair to say that Lucius did not simply 'accept' the daughter of a traitor. Lucius was still reeling from news that his wife's brother was traitor to Voldemort - as, naturally, he was concerned that it would place his own family under suspicion. It is fair to surmise that he was furious when he found out that his wife had taken in the daughter as well. I believe Narcissa saw it differently – she was herself devastated by the death of her older brother. She, I believe, saw Grace as the perfect way to remain close to Algernon even while she was separated from him forever. When Severus brought her the child she was more than willing to raise her as Victoria's.'

'But she must have questioned your motives,' Sirius interrupted, turning to look Snape directly in the eye, 'And what about Lucius: Why would he agree?'

'Narcissa, at the time, was not a death eater,' said Snape at last. 'She had been married only long enough to have borne a son little more than a year old. Her loyalties were not as strong as Lucius's and she was young. She would never have consented to handing the child to Voldemort.' Snape began to pace the room, his dark robes billowing in the breeze from Dumbledore's unlit fireplace.

'But what about you?' Sirius pressed.

'It was easy to persuade a young Narcissa that I had saved the child out of affection for her,' Snape coloured slightly. 'She never told Lucius who brought Grace to her, he did not wish to know. He does not suspect that it was me. She told him that Algernon had made her take the unbreakable vow to protect Grace several weeks before his death – meaning of course that she would have died had she not taken Grace in.'

'I know what an unbreakable vow is,' Sirius said irritably. Snape looked like he was going to retort for a moment but pursed his lips and continued.

'Lucius was furious that Narcissa had placed them in such jeopardy but he had no choice but to agree to take Grace in; even Lucius did not wish his wife's death, neither would he turn her over to the Dark Lord.' Sirius gave a snort of disbelief and Snape narrowed his eyes.

'You share, Sirius, my own scepticism,' said Dumbledore evenly, 'However, I believe that what Severus means it that it would not be fitting for a death eater to have a wife so easily led by a traitor. In fact, in Voldemort's eyes Lucius may himself have been held responsible – he may have argued that Lucius should have a better hold over his wife's actions. However, the events that followed resolved the conflict. Voldemort, as we know, fell a few short weeks after Narcissa and Lucius took Grace into their home: I believe that Lucius breathed more easily after that – though after the events of tonight this might change.

Perhaps suspecting that one day Voldemort would return he has never disclosed Grace's true heritage to anyone, not even Grace.'

'So Grace thinks that she's a Malfoy?'

'Severus?' said Dumbledore, his tone firm.

'Yes,' said Severus shortly. 'I have visited the Malfoy Manor on several occasions and on the few where Grace was present she spoke of herself as Draco's cousin and Lucius's niece by blood. She believes that Victoria was her mother.' Snape paused, as though deciding whether to continue; eventually he did, every word sounding measured. 'I don't believe, however, that Lucius has ever been able to forget the manner in which Grace was thrust upon his family. He has tried. For example, he has renamed her Adrianna after his own late mother; but from what I have witnessed he treats her with a cold indifference. He sent her away to France to Beaubaxtons and he has never spoken of her the same way to me as he has Draco.'

'I thought that Grace was to attend Hogwarts …' said Sirius, his eyes flying towards Dumbledore. Dumbledore smiled.

'Perhaps we should henceforth refer to Grace as Adrianna, as this is the name under which she now thinks of herself.

Yes, she is to return to Hogwarts,' he went on. 'Lucius approached Severus several weeks ago and spoke to him about the matter. It is clear that Adrianna has proved somewhat … troublesome,' his eyes gleamed slightly. 'Lucius was under the impression that she would be asked to leave Beaubaxtons if he did not remove her. Naturally he is furious about the matter, and will be particularly vexed tonight now that Voldemort has once again risen: when Grace was away so was the reminder of his wife's disloyalty, but at Hogwarts she will be very much present. He will naturally live in fear that this indiscretion will be disclosed.

He has only himself to blame. In distancing Grace from the family and treating her not as his own, he has allowed her will to grow against him. I have spoken to Madame Maxine at length about Adrianna and she has assured me that though she is both difficult and stubborn she has a courageous and noble heart. She has shown none of her father's ambitions towards the dark arts, and from what I can gather she is deeply ashamed of the fact that her mother, or the women she believes to be her mother, made her name as a notorious follower of Voldemort. Naturally we have a very insecure and troubled child, and it is this, I believe, that has led to her affinity for trouble.'

Sirius's face grew darker with every word. He couldn't bare to think of the child that he had lovingly cared for a few short weeks as growing up in such a miserable way.

'Albus … perhaps if I went to Malfoy and told him that I'd be willing to take Grace in …' Sirius trailed off. Snape gave him a contemptuous look.

'That would be rather difficult don't you think, Black, given that Lucius works for the Ministry and you are on their most wanted list of criminals.' A sneer curled on Snape's lips and Sirius square up once again to the shorter man.

'Please Severus, that is most unhelpful,' said Dumbledore stepping between them, 'And, if you don't mind me saying, a little heartless.' Snape coloured.

'I am merely pointing out, headmaster, the impracticalities of such a plan.'

'Yes thank you, Severus, I think that Sirius is aware of such complications.'

Sirius was too agitated to even look triumphant at Dumbledore's reproach.

'So what do you suggest, Albus.' Sirius said, turning his eyes towards the ceiling.

'For the moment? That we allow Adrianna to come to Hogwarts. What happens when she does may give us more insight into how we should proceed.'

'And Harry? Are we going to tell him about Adrianna.'

'I see no reason, headmaster, why Potter should be made aware of things that are not his concern' said Snape immediately.

'He is my Godson, and I think that we have kept enough secrets from him 'Dumbledore thought for a few moments.

'I agree, in this instance, with Severus. We cannot, with clean conscience, tell anyone of Adrianna's circumstances before she has that information herself.'

'But if she's a Malfoy then Harry and the others aren't even going to bother getting to know her. She was away from the Malfoy's influence at Beaubaxtons, but at Hogwarts she will be right in the middle of it. She could end up … on the wrong side.' Dumbledore smiled.

'I think you underestimate her Sirius.'

'But Lucius's son – Draco - Harry's told me all about how he is. I don't want that for Grace – er - Adrianna.'

'Perhaps Potter has embellished the facts,' said Snape with contempt. 'His grudge against Draco is most childish, and appears to me to centre around performance in Quidditch.'

'The fault of the adult is often to underestimate the power of the child to surprise,' said Dumbledore who chose to ignore Snape's last comment, 'If you placed a truly honest young heart amongst dishonesty I do not believe that that heart would be corrupted. Can we say the same for the elder amongst us?' he went on rhetorically. Sirius and Snape looked bewildered, but Dumbledore merely smiled.

'Till we meet again gentlemen I must ask you to say nothing of this to another soul. Promise me Sirius.'

'I promise,' Sirius said slowly.

'Very well,' he turned to Snape, 'Severus you know what you must do.' Sirius thought he saw Snape shudder slightly.

'Yes Headmaster. I will go and – prepare.' Dumbledore nodded.

'Do not wait too long Severus, courage won't wait in us forever: What's that phrase that muggles are so fond of? – 'Once more into the breach, dear friend,' Snape looked blank and Dumbledore omitted a little chuckle, though it sounded forced, as though it was covering his true feelings. 'If you need assistance when you return …'

'If I return then I shall not need any, headmaster.' With a last glare at Sirius and a small bow to Dumbledore Snape turned on his heel and swiftly left the room.


	2. Malfoy Manor

In a grand room of an even grander manor a silent evening meal was in progress

In a grand room of an even grander manor a silent evening meal was in progress. The interior looked warm enough. There was a roaring open fire at one end of the room; an ornate golden grate preventing the bright purple sparks from singeing the impressively embroidered hearth rug. The long oak table, large enough to seat at least twenty people, was illuminated by delicate candelabra's lit with a multitude of candles that burned in bright red and orange flames which never died out. Chandeliers covered nearly every inch of the high ceiling, and the harsh cut glass, that hung like icicles, danced in the flickering light giving the impression of a sky filled with fireworks. To Adrianna, however, it was cold.

Adrianna looked down towards the opposite end of the table. At least twenty feet from where she and her cousin, Draco, were seated was her Aunt Narcissa; a slight but regal looking witch with skin almost translucent and a vast blanket of flaxen blonde hair that lay across pointed shoulders. She was picking in a sparrow like manor at her food and had hardly made a dent in the vast range of delicacies that the house-elves had probably spent hours preparing. Occasionally she took a sip from a delicate silver goblet, which was decorated with twinkling emeralds that created an outline of the Malfoy crest – a serpent coiled to make a looped 'M'. Adrianna sighed inwardly. She had hoped that she would have had a few hours of light to practice her flying after dinner, but she knew that she would not be excused until her Aunt had finished and already the shadows on the stone walls cast by the light from the small turret windows above their heads suggested that it would not be long before the sun had set.

Adrianna hated these 'family' dinners. They were so unbelievably formal. Her uncle, even though he hardly made an appearance, insisted that they put on dress robes and sit in the dining room, where they were served from silver platters by the house elves - who in contrast were dressed in regulation ragged pillowcases and wore constant expressions of fear that were the result of random beatings meted out by her Uncle. To Adrianna the dinners were just a show – another part of the many complex rituals that went with being a Malfoy. Earlier today Adrianna had received a letter, carried on a silver tray in her uncle's handwriting requesting that she went to his study at 2pm the following day; she had almost laughed out loud. She didn't see why he had to make every act into such ceremony. When she was younger she had thought that every family must be the same as hers, but after starting Beaubaxtons she had quickly realised that most families were normal. They didn't have formal dinners every night or communicate by stiff letters - they actually laughed and joked together. Adrianna couldn't remember even seeing her uncle crack a smile. Some of her friends from school had even dressed in jeans and other muggle clothing when they were not in lessons. She grimaced as she thought about the look on her Uncle's face if he ever caught her in so much as a pair of trousers. He insisted that she and her cousin dress in full wizarding robes at all times, even when they were doing things for which they were most impractical, like flying.

'Mother …?'

Draco interrupted Adrianna's thoughts; his tentative voice echoing across the empty room.

'Yes Draco?' Narcissa looked up sharply, raising a heavily plucked eyebrow at this unusual interruption from her son.

'Can I go and practice flying? Its going to be dark soon and I haven't quite got the hang of rolling tumbles yet.' Grace snorted - from what she had seen from the window of her room this morning he hadn't even got close. Draco glared at her.

'No Draco,' said Narcissa. 'You know that your father doesn't like you flying in your dress robes.' Adrianna's heart sank.

'I could change …' suggested Draco feebly.

'I said no,' said Narcissa. 'You've been spending too much time on your broomsticks, both of you. You will be going back to school in a few weeks time and maybe you should think more about putting some effort into that.' Her voice was a lazy drawl but there was a definite edge to her tone. 'You know that your father was displeased about your end of term results, Draco. We are hoping that you are going to do better this year.' Draco coloured. He had spent a very unpleasant fifteen minutes with his father a few days earlier, who had, in no uncertain terms, told him that he better come out with more than his current 'P's for poor and 'D's for dreadful in his OWLs otherwise he would be in serious trouble.

'Yes mother,' he said, turning back to his plate.

Adrianna had a sudden thought.

'Aunty …?' she began. Narcissa narrowed her eyes.

'Yes Adrianna.' she said, her cold eyes betraying her exasperation at this further interruption.

'When are we going to Diagon Alley to get our school things? I start back at school in a week …'

Adrianna couldn't wait to go back to her beloved school in France. She had already been at home for seven weeks, as her term ran different to Draco's, and it had been the longest of her life. Normally she went and stayed with friends from school in summer. She had been bewildered when Narcissa had told her that it was her Uncle's wish for her to remain at the manor throughout the holidays – he had always seemed quite willing in previous years to keep her as far away as possible. She had spent Christmas away from the manor almost every year since she had started Beaubaxtons, and no more than four or five weeks there at the most in summer. This suited her very well as she often found her Aunt and Uncle insufferable. Draco was, on the whole, alright, but he seemed to think a lot of himself these days, and recently he had taken to talking to her in the same condescending tone that Lucius did. In particular, he had made some extremely irritating remarks about the importance of wizarding blood lines, which Adrianna knew to be nonsense. She wondered if he was just trying to impress his father, who was never very far away with an encouraging nod when he talked of 'mudbloods' and 'blood traitors', or whether it was actually his own opinion.

'Not yet, Adrianna,' her Aunt said in an unusually solemn voice. 'I believe Lucius will speak to you about school tomorrow.'

'Uncle?' said Adrianna, feeling a cold wave of anxiety suddenly materialise within her and begin to circulate through her body.

'Yes,' Narcissa said dismissively. Adrianna grimaced. Usually her Aunt dealt with issues surrounding school. In particular, it was her who dealt with the regular owls that had arrived from Madame Maxine and her housemistress, Professor Cauldrana, spelling out Adrianna's latest flaws. On occasion, Narcissa had threatened to tell Adrianna's uncle what she had been up to; but, fortunately for her, she had only carried this through once or twice – though they were enough to convince Adrianna now that her meeting with her Uncle the following day would be most unpleasant. Draco, apparently sensing her discomfort, grinned.

'Both of you are excused.' Narcissa said a few moments later, evidently sick of the interruptions to her evening meal, 'By the time Lucius gets in from work I want you in bed. He will be in no mood to be disturbed by your ramblings – No Draco,' she went on seeing her son open her mouth to protest, 'He will be in no mood to hear about _anything_ – you are not to disturb him.'

'Yes mother,' said Draco, as shortly as he dared. Adrianna felt a stab of annoyance for her cousin. She knew that Draco had wanted to tell his father that he had been made a prefect. His badge had arrived by owl earlier and hadn't left his possession since. Narcissa didn't have to make it quite so obvious that Lucius wasn't the slightest bit interested in either of them.

As Adrianna and Draco ascended the sweeping staircase to the third floor where they slept, the portraits of Malfoy descendents that framed the surrounding walls muttered to each other. A picture of Lucius's father, Viperia Malfoy, a large impressive man with a distinguished white moustache and thick bushy eyebrows, wrinkled his brow at Draco.

'What are you looking so disagreeable about, boy?' he boomed, quite loudly for someone who had been dead almost thirty years.

'Get lost!' muttered Draco, in no mood to take any nonsense from a painting.

'Did you hear that?' Viperia roared to the painting which hung diagonally above him. It contained his widow (and Lucius's mother) Adrianna, and was positioned at the highest point of the staircase, its large frame finished with solid gold that always gleamed as though it had been freshly polished. The now dead Adrianna was almost as large as her husband in stature; numerous jowls hung loosely below her head swallowing her non-existent neck. She wore a grotesque, moth eaten, black veil - which she had never removed since the early death of her husband. It was swathed elaborately round thick, purple, velvet robes trimmed with black satin, and completed with a matching pointy hat. Adrianna had been repulsed when she was first told that this was the lady from whom she got her name. Adrianna senior looked like the cruellest, most appalling woman that you were ever likely to meet. Whenever Adrianna walked past the painting her Grandmother's eyes glinted dangerously as they followed her every move; and she frequently whispered in a low voice to her husband words that Adrianna could never catch, but that she got the distinct feeling were about her.

'Disgraceful!' she now boomed back at her husband. 'Just you wait till your father hears about this, boy!' Draco, however, was unfazed and merely turned his nose up and swept past. Adrianna was actually quite impressed by his lack of regard for the paintings of his ancestors – she couldn't help be more than a little nervous about them.

As they reached the third floor Adrianna caught up with her cousin and put a hand on his arm to stop him.

'What?' he snapped, turning back, his blue eyes full of fury.

'Do you know why Uncle wants to see me?' Adrianna was reluctant to question her cousin as she didn't want him to think she was anxious about her meeting, but he always knew everything that was going on at the manor and she thought that any warning she could get about why Lucius wanted to see her would be useful. He paused, looking at her for a few moments, the fury slowly leaving his eyes to be replaced with amusement.

'Why, are you scared?' he said eventually.

'No.' she snapped, wishing that she hadn't bothered, 'I just … Oh forget it.' Draco grinned at her indignant face.

'Fine,' he said, 'no need to get so defensive. It's got something to do with an owl that mother got from your headmistress.'

'Madame Maxine?'

'Yeah, that's right. I heard mother telling father that you'd got yourself into major trouble this time. That you'd – cursed someone or something.' Adrianna bit her lip as Draco looked at her suspiciously. 'Why, what did you do?'

'I – ' Adrianna hesitated, but she thought she might as well tell him. It was obvious that her Uncle knew the full story. 'I transfigured this sixth-year into a cockroach,' she said. Draco snorted.

'Brilliant. Why?'

'She was rude about my mother,' Adrianna said quietly. Adrianna had bumped headlong into the girl in question at the end of her last term, causing her to drop her books; an argument had ensued and the girl had then told everyone in ear shot that Adrianna's mother, Victoria, had been a crazy, evil mass murderer. This in actual fact was true, but Adrianna had cursed her all the same.

'You're too sensitive about your mother, you know,' said Draco, though moving a step back as he said it as though he expected her to retaliate, 'she was only fighting for the Dark Lord. Lots of others did it – I mean she wasn't even a death eater was she? I wouldn't bat an eyelid if I found out that father was one.'

'You know he was.'

'I mean if he was still one now …'

Adrianna looked at her cousin carefully trying to decide if this was just bravado speaking, or if he seriously would want a father for a death eater. In the end she couldn't decide.

'Don't lets talk about it,' she said curtly. She always tried as hard as she could to put the fact that her family had a reputation for the dark arts to the very back of her mind – not to mention the fact that Lucius had once been a death eater (if he had ever indeed stopped). This was something that she found harder the older she got and the more she learned about it. When she was away at school she could just about convince herself that her mother had been a one off and that her Uncle was simply what he appeared to be – an important official at the ministry. But when she was at home Draco always seemed to draw her into uncomfortable discussions about where his father's heart really lay; and then of course there was always the reminder that Draco's Aunt Bellatrix, Narcissa's sister, was in Azkaban for serving Voldemort. She always wondered how Lucius managed to evade suspicion. Still he had a lot of money, and friends in high places so she didn't need to stretch her imagination too hard.

'Have it your way. You are only a girl after all.' Draco said in response. Adrianna decided to ignore his last comment, so, unable to get a rise, he changed the subject. 'Do you want to go flying then?' he said. Adrianna was surprised.

'But Aunty said …'

'Forget what mother said. We can use that passage at the back of the library – the one that leads straight to the orchard. No one will be there this time of night and father won't pass it even if he flies home. Come on, we can use the Quidditch balls that father bought me for my birthday.'

This convinced Adrianna. The set of balls that Draco had been given for his fifteenth birthday were even better than the ones that they had at Beaubaxtons. The golden snitch was as fast as the one the Wimbourne Wasps (Adrianna's favourite team) used to train with and the bludgers were twice as vicious.

'Your on,' she said, putting all thoughts of Voldemort to the back of her mind.

Half and Hour later Adrianna and Draco were hurtling through the grounds on their broomsticks. Adrianna was never quite sure why they still referred to it as the orchard, as most of the cherry and apple trees had been uprooted several years ago to provide somewhere for Draco to practice when he had made seeker on the Slytherin team at Hogwarts. Her uncle took Quidditch very seriously, at least as far as Draco was concerned, and he seemed to take it as a personal insult when Draco was forced to tell him that Slytherin had lost out to the house cup again by Gryfinndor, who, she knew, was the house at Hogwarts that Draco seemed to hate the most. In particular Lucius seemed to hate the fact that it was Harry Potter who caught the snitch ahead of Draco, and she remembered her Uncle giving Draco a severe dressing down after his third year at Hogwarts because he had been beaten by the Gryfinndor seeker. Adrianna, like everyone else in the wizarding world, knew that Harry Potter was the boy who had stopped Voldemort, and therefore it wasn't surprising to her that her Uncle and Cousin held a grudge against him.

'Ha! Got you!' Draco shouted as a bludger collided heavily with Adrianna's broomstick, spinning her viciously round. She fought to steady herself, bending low over the broom so that her weight would slow the turn, and at the same time took off in a nose dive towards the racing bludger. She reached it in seconds and hit it full force back in Draco's direction, who just managed to duck out of the way before it connected with his head.

'Missed!' she shouted loudly as Draco wobbled dangerously in the air, a look of astonishment on his face. 'Though only just.' Actually she had been aiming to miss him – she had just wanted to see the brief look of terror on his face. She drew herself up towards the top of the makeshift pitch so that she was level with her cousin, grinning at him. Behind them lay the manor in all its glory - the rising moonlight cast an eerie glow around the perimeter of its turrets and poison ivy creeping around the breadth of the walls like a dark cloak

'What position did you say that you played again?' asked Draco. Adrianna rolled her eyes.

'I told you, beater,' she said. She had told him numerous times, but he couldn't seem to get it through his head.

'Yes, well it's a funny position for a girl,' he said. 'No wonder you don't want father to know, I can't see him approving of it somehow.' That was an understatement. Lucius didn't even approve of her practicing Quidditch, let alone playing such a supposed 'masculine' position for her house. 'Still, I suppose there's not much choice at Beaubaxtons, being all girls. If you were in Hogwarts you wouldn't stand a chance. Slytherin house doesn't even have girls of the team – we're far too rough.'

'Oh really?' she said sceptically. 'I suppose that me knocking you off your broom twice in the last hour was just a strange coincidence? Not to mention scoring more goals past you … '

'Well,' he said grudgingly, 'That's what you're trained to do isn't it? Let's see how you go with the golden snitch.' Adrianna frowned.

'Shouldn't we be getting back,' she said. 'It's getting dark.'

'What's the matter? Don't think you'll be able to keep up?' Adrianna fell for the bait.

'Fine!' she said, taking out her wand and pointing it at one of the few trees still remaining, '_Lumos_!' Immediately the end of the tree glowed brightly. They repeated the process till all the trees were illuminated and there was enough light to play by.

Draco released the golden snitch and they both tore immediately after it. The first thing that Grace noticed was that Draco had improved his game greatly. The tumbles that he had been practicing all afternoon seemed to come quite easy to him and he was able to trail the snitch movement by movement diving and looping to its rhythm. Adrianna on the other hand was always a few paces behind. She knew she had speed but she did not have the grace or patience needed to make a good seeker.

'Stop making it so easy for me,' Draco drawled, 'You move about as fast as a troll with one eye!' Adrianna grit her teeth and tried to focus on the snitch which was now about a foot from his grip; she decided to attempt a whirling curl, which involved turning a direct circle round Draco to cut off his reach, however, a noise from the hedges below stopped her. Draco followed her gaze and swore colourfully under his breath. They both flew towards the ground, saying the counter curse quietly to put out the lights in the trees. It was Lucius.

'Do you think he saw us?' hissed Draco as the settled themselves out of sight in the hedges that lined the path towards the manor.

'I don't know,' she whispered back. 'I don't think he was alone.'

Suddenly the voices started up again, nearer than before. Draco and Adrianna shrank down further into the bushes, which tore ruthlessly at their flesh as though in a conspiracy to make them call out and be seen.

'I told you not to come here.' Lucius said in a tone that Adrianna recognised as one of his most dangerous.

'You have been avoiding me, Malfoy. I thought it was about time that I paid you a visit. See where you … live.' The second voice was rasping and unearthly – barely audible in the harsh wind that whipped low through the hedges.

'Do you profess to threaten me?'

'I do not profess to do anything. You think that you are untouchable – but, perhaps you overestimate yourself,' it cackled. 'Perhaps the dark lord would be interested in what I have to tell him?'

Adrianna felt her heart tighten. She strained forward, almost in a trance, to peer through the thick branches, not noticing the way they pierced her arms as she did so. In the gaps between the leaves she saw Lucius's long billowing cloak and polished shoes; next to him was pair of bare wrinkled feet, the skin so thick that it was obvious the one it belonged to had no use for shoes. The toes were long and gnarled and the toenails crusted yellow.

'Adrianna, what are you doing?' hissed Draco, grabbing her arm and pulling her back before she could explore further.

'Do you think the Dark Lord would be interested in anything you have to say?' Lucius replied. 'Do you really think he would even let such a cretin in his presence?'

'I'd watch what you say, Malfoy,' the voice said excitedly, 'There may be a day when you come to regret it.' Lucius laughed mirthlessly. 'Get off my land you filthy creature …'

'Don't say you were not warned …' A loud crack ended the last scratchy whisper, indicating that whoever it was had apparated.

Draco and Adrianna sat looking at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Grace was still reeling from obvious suggestion that the Dark Lord, or Voldemort as she knew him, appeared to be very much back. She had read the small piece in the Daily Prophet which told that Dumbledore, Draco's headmaster, had informed his students that Voldemort had risen again and had murdered one of the Triwizard champions. It also said that Harry Potter – the boy who lived – had witnessed it. Grace had been disquieted by the story; particular by the remarks that Draco made every now and then which suggested that he believed it. The Prophet, however, had spent the last few weeks trying to discredit both Dumbledore and Harry Potter – suggesting that Harry was an attention-seeking troublemaker, and that Dumbledore was losing his marbles. Grace had been quite willing to accept this version as the return of Voldemort was one of her worst fears. The conversation between her Uncle and the creature, however, seemed to suggest the opposite. Unfortunately Adrianna did not have time to consider what she had heard much further. She and Draco were now in a very precarious situation. She couldn't help wondering what it was that had brought Lucius into the grounds in the first place and she wasn't sure that she wanted to know the answer. Draco's pale face seemed to indicate that he was thinking the same thing.

'Shall we make a run for it?' he whispered urgently, 'We can hide our brooms in the bushes till the morning.' Adrianna was just about to respond when an imposing voice silenced her.

'Well, well, well,' said Lucius, 'whatever do we have here?'

Adrianna's heart sank within her. She wished with every inch of her body that she had listened to her instincts and was safely curled up on her bed with _Advanced Qudditch Tactics _instead of crouched in the bushes like a house elf caught rifling through a sock draw. She stood up with as much dignity as she could muster, and Draco did the same; neither of them could meet Lucius's gaze.

'Imagine my surprise,' Lucius went on, his voice dripping with sarcasm, 'When I return home from a hard day at the ministry to see the orchard lit up like a Christmas tree. What, I wonder, can be going on outside my own manor? Is there a Quidditch tournament scheduled for which I know nothing about? Perhaps the Holyhead Harpies or the Chudley Canons have decided to pay me a visit?' Adrianna said nothing. She knew that at times like this it was best to let her uncle simply talk himself out. 'Instead I find you two, crouched in the hedges like a pair of gnomes waiting to be swung round and thrown over the fences.' A long silence followed as Lucius looked hard at both of them, his cold grey eyes still filled with a burning anger, which, Adrianna suspected, had nothing to do with her or Draco. He changed tack.

'I see you both still have your dress robes on.' Apparently irritated at the silence they maintained he stepped closer to Draco.

'Did you ask your mother if you could go flying?' he said, his low voice full of ferocity and his regal nose turned upwards. Draco's face burned under his father's hard gaze. They both knew it was a loaded question - Lucius would not have ventured into the grounds without first speaking with Narcissa. 'Answer the question, boy, before I lose my patience.'

'Er – Yes father,' Draco said at last, his eyes cast towards the floor.

'I see.' Lucius turned his gaze away from his son and examined the fingers of his gloves in a falsely absentminded fashion. 'And what, out of interest, did your mother say?'

Draco mumbled something incoherent.

'What?' Lucius snapped.

'She said – not to.' Lucius sneered, his eyes glinting.

'But you chose to ignore her?'

'Yes father.'

'And you too?' he said, looking at Adrianna, 'You chose to ignore your Aunt's orders?'

'Yes Uncle.' Adrianna didn't trust herself to say any more; she could feel anger building up inside her, threatening to bubble over to the surface.

'Very well. Hand me your brooms.' They reluctantly complied. 'And the key for your Quidditch balls, Draco.' Draco hesitated. Adrianna knew how much he prized that particular birthday present.

'But father …'

Lucius responded to this hesitation by whipping his cane swiftly through the air where it sharply connected with Draco's bare forearm.

'I said, give me the keys.' Draco handed them over without another word, wincing from the blow. 'Neither of you will fly for the duration of the holidays,' Lucius said coldly. 'Nor will you ask me or Narcissa for these brooms - I will give them back to you when I choose.' His eyes lingered over Adrianna. 'Now back to the manor both of you. Adrianna, I will see you in my study tomorrow promptly at two. Do not keep me waiting.'

'Yes, Uncle.'

With her mind still swimming with what she had heard, Adrianna trailed her Uncle and Cousin back to the manor, her head swimming, not just with the cruelty of her punishment – flying was the only thing that kept her sane when she was at home – but with thoughts of the conversation between her Uncle and the rasping creature.

**I realise that this fanfic is slow burning, but it will get going, particularly in the next few chapters so keep reading. Any comments would be appreciated …**


	3. Beaubaxtons to Hogwarts

Adrianna woke early the next day

Adrianna woke early the next day. The sun sifted pleasantly in through the open window as Glumly, the house elf, drew back the long velvet curtains and fastened them in place with thick gold cord. She jumped as she saw Adrianna looking at her.

'Sorry Miss, morning Miss,' she muttered in a shrill voice. I thought you was sleeping. I didn't mean …'

'It's alright, Glumly,' she interrupted, 'I'm not Lucius, you don't have to explain yourself to me.' Glumly was obviously terrified of her uncle, and was scared that she would tell him that she'd seen her; a house elf wasn't supposed to be seen going about his daily duties, the house was just supposed to appear to run itself.

'What time is it?' she said, stretching out sleepily.

'About half past six, miss,' Glumly said, clicking her fingers to light a fire in the grate – purple, her favourite colour. Adrianna smiled; it was hours until she had to face her uncle.

As Adrianna dressed in the clothes that Glumly lay out for her, her mood dampened slightly. It was such a beautiful day - perfect weather for flying - but she would have to go without. She couldn't even ask her Aunt Narcissa when she was likely to get her broom back. She sighed - it was going to be a long last week at the manor if she had to spend it without flying.

At breakfast Adrianna was relieved to see that Lucius had already left for the ministry. Draco sat stony faced as Narcissa gave him a brusque dressing down for disobeying her the night before. Adrianna had to try hard to suppress a grin – it was usually her on the receiving end.

'Adrianna was there too,' he said sulkily, seeing her amusement and casting her a withering look.

'Adrianna wasn't the one who expressly disobeyed me,' Narcissa said firmly. 'Anyway, it was you who persuaded her, no doubt, to play. You should be setting your cousin an example not leading her astray; she is an impressionable young girl.' Draco snorted, and Adrianna felt a sharp stab of anger. She thought her Aunt had more sense than to believe that girls were somehow 'more impressionable'. Anyway she wasn't even that much younger than Draco - there was only a few months in it, and they were in the same school year.

'No, Draco, I won't hear another word about it,' Narcissa was saying. 'You are lucky that your father didn't deal with you far more severely. Fortunately for you, perhaps, he has other, more important, things on his mind.' Adrianna's stomach suddenly jolted. In the morning haze of fine weather, bacon sandwiches and cups of tea she had forgotten about the conversation that she had heard the night before.

'What things?' she said before she could stop herself; Draco lifted his eyes up from his plate with curiosity.

Narcissa gave her a long hard look as though she was weighing something up in her mind.

'None of your business, young lady,' she said at last. 'And don't forget that he has you to deal with later. I would advise you to be prompt, and put on something more eloquent than that ugly set of - well, would you call them robes?'

Adrianna glowered. She had on her favourite outfit; sky-blue robes, like the uniform at Beaubaxtons, but shaped elegantly round her body like a muggle dress. The style was extremely popular with all the Beaubaxton students (from pure-bloods to mugglesborns) as they did not have the unflattering bagginess of witch robes. Adrianna loved the low cut collar which flattered her slender neck, and the bagged sleeves that hung loosely over her forearms but clung tightly to her shoulders.

Draco was smirking at her, and she made up her mind that she wouldn't change for her Uncle.

After breakfast, Adrianna's day at the manor was spent restlessly waiting for the meeting with her Uncle. She had had a troubled nights sleep; dreams about that creature and his horrible gnarled feet and rasping voice had haunted her. Unfortunately she didn't even have the relief of waking to find it was a dream. She couldn't get what she had heard out of her head and had turned it over and over, trying to attach some explanation to it other than the fact that Voldemort was back, and all the time wondering what the creature had meant. Her Uncle wasn't the type to let anyone threaten him – least of all someone not human; but his eyes had betrayed the disquiet that he had tried to hide behind a lazy drawl. If Voldemort was back it seemed possible that her Uncle may have done something to fall out of his favour – something that this creature knew about.

Adrianna had sought out Draco to try and gain some information from him, but he was in a foul mood; the combination of the glorious flying weather and the confiscation of his broom had made him irritable and ridiculously sorry for himself. He had bitten Adrianna's head off when she had tried to broach the subject of the creature.

'How do I know what that foul thing wanted father for,' he had said. 'I hardly think he's going to worry about some troll or gnome or whatever it was!'

'But, Draco, aren't you the least bit curious about what he said about Voldemort.' Her cousin had winced at her use of Voldemort's name.

'Don't call him that, call him the Dark Lord – if father catches you …'

'The Dark Lord, then,' she had interrupted impatiently.

'Why should I be concerned? It's Potter and Granger and all the other little mudblood lovers that should worry. Father's been hinting for ages that he thought Voldemort would return, so why should I be surprised when he does? It might shake up things a bit. Shame it wasn't Potter that he killed in the Triwizard Tournament though' he had added wistfully.'

Adrianna had had no polite answer for that barrage of nonsense so instead she had satisfied herself with pushing her cousin roughly out of the way and storming off. Her cousin was really impossible sometimes. She knew that he wasn't nearly as cruel and as twisted as her Uncle, but instead of being glad about it he seemed to do anything he could to make sure people thought he was. It wasn't even as if her Uncle appreciated it. She saw how Lucius looked upon him with disdain every time he said anything at dinner, and she had seen Draco's crestfallen expressions when he returned from unpleasant interviews with his father. She didn't know why he bothered with the bravado act, it was obvious that Lucius thought Draco was a disappointment.

After getting nowhere with Draco, Adrianna had decided to distract herself by spending some time in the library – which was her second favourite pastime, after flying. The library at the Manor was vast and covered about as much space as the house itself. It was piled ceiling high with volumes and volumes of thick bound books which gave off, at least in Adrianna's opinion, a magical mix of smells - leather, fresh parchment and must. The library contained almost every spell book that had ever been published – including volumes that related specifically to the dark arts. Adrianna knew this because she had spent a hot and stuffy week dusting them all with rags one summer as a punishment from her Uncle for him catching her talking to a muggle boy in the nearby village. The volumes had names such as '_Sorcery for the Blackest Heart'_, '_Incantations for the Soulless'_ and '_How to Poison Your Friends'_.

There were many disturbing pictures in the books which showed mangled wizards and witches confined forever to St Mungos, their limbs replaced by various reptiles or their features contorted in eternal agony. Perhaps the most disturbing book, however, had been the one that Adrianna had found on the top shelf in a forgotten corner - inches thick with dust and mould and tangled with silvery spider's webs, the weavers of which were long since dead and decomposed. The title had was '_Pain, Death, Blood and its Uses_'. Adrianna had been unable to prevent herself from flicking through this ghastly sounding book and had found not only a chapter on Horcruxes, which she knew were strictly forbidden (and the explanation of which had made her tremble), but also a chapter entitled 'Family Curses'. This, to Adrianna seemed even worse than the Horcruxes as it described an ancient brand of magic that utilised blood ties, loyalty, betrayal (not to mention blood and body parts) for power or revenge. Adrianna had read no further that this and had snapped the book shut in the disgust that her uncle should even have such books in his library.

Today she stuck to the more friendly sections; simple spells and curses that might be useful upon her return to Beaubaxtons. Strictly speaking she was not allowed to do magic out of school, but there were many complex concealment charms and enchantments that protected the Malfoy Manor from the prying eyes of the ministry and so Adrianna felt safe to practice some of the spells she found. One of them was a new offshoot of the _accio _spell which Adrianna thought was clever. It allowed the required object to sneak undetected into the recipient's hand. Adrianna tried it most successfully with a quill she positioned on a shelf across the room, which when she called it wound its way behind table legs and across the floor before Adrianna felt it nestle silently into her hand. The most useful she found, however, was the recipe for a potion which had many of the properties of polyjuice potion but took one tenth of the time to brew. It made all those but relatives believe that the drinker was someone else; though it was also said to be unreliable around close friends! Adrianna decided to ignore this particular disadvantage and copied it out into the small blue spell book which she always carried in her top pocket satisfied that she would be able to find a use for it.

For a few hours she had been able to forget all about her Uncle and his stupid meeting; but the time on the pendulum clock that hung like a hammer over her head now read one-thirty and, sighing, she replaced the books she had borrowed back on their shelves knowing it was time for her to climb the staircase to his office.

Adrianna knocked on the large oak door.

'Come in,' said a drawling voice. As she entered she saw Lucius seated behind his desk, a quill in his hand. He looked up. 'Shut the door.'

Adrianna did as she was told, all he time thinking, however, that she was trapping herself. He did not offer her the small, hard stool that was positioned at the front of his desk (probably to make his visitors appear smaller, she thought), and so she stood before him whilst he finished painting ink across a long roll of parchment covered in the elegant loops and precise dots of his hand.

After what felt like an eternity he put his quill down on the table. He narrowed his eyes as he looked at her.

'How many times have I told you that you are to appear in full robes in front of me?'

'These are robes,' she said obstinately.

Lucius picked up the cane with the silver headed serpent and removed his wand from the casing. Adrianna stepped back slightly with a sharp intake of breath as he pointed it at her and said a loud incantation. She closed her eyes, much to his amusement, expecting the worst but instead she felt a loud whooshing against her skin, almost like being stuck in a whirlpool. When it ceased and she looked down she saw that she was dressed in an ugly black set of traditional robes that must have been at least a hundred years outdated.

'That's better,' he said, noting with satisfaction his niece's outraged look and red face. He then pointed his wand at one of his draws and muttered an inaudible spell. The draw opened with a click and he took out an envelope which he placed on the desk. Adrianna's heart skipped a beat when she saw the broken red seal of Beaubaxtons; Draco had been right.

'Read it,' he said simply. Adrianna looked at him uncertainly. 'Come along,' he said, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms, his eyes watching her carefully, 'Don't keep us waiting – its about you after all.'

Adrianna felt a sudden irritation and drew back her shoulders. She was not going to act like a little girl waiting to be scolded – she was no coward. She picked the letter up violently from the table, and opened it, ripping the envelope slightly as she did so in silent rebellion. Lucius raised his eyebrow but said nothing. She cast her eyes backwards and forwards across Madame Maxine's scrawl.

_Dear Mr and Mrs Malfoy_

_Further to our recent discussion with regards to Adrianna's behaviour I am sorry to report that yet again _

'_**Out loud**_!'

Her Uncles voice cut coldly through the room. Adrianna halted and turned angry eyes on her Uncle.

'Since the seal is broken I presume that you already know the contents – Uncle'

'Indeed. Severus, however, does not.'

Severus? Adrianna whipped her head round to the far corner of the room; sure enough, Severus Snape emerged from the shadows, giving her a sardonic little nod.

Adrianna had seen Draco's housemaster on only two previous occasions. One had been when she was nine and her father had held a dinner party which he had attended. Adrianna had crept out of her bed to watch what was going on and he had caught her peering over the banister of the staircase. She had been terrified that he would give her away to her Aunt and Uncle, but he had assured her that he would not on condition that she returned to bed immediately. The second time had been when she had taken her broom and run away from the manor two summers ago after she had been confined to her room following yet another owl from Madame Maxine. She had bumped into Snape in a nearby village, where, unfortunately for her, he had recognised her immediately. That time he had not let her get away so lightly, and had accompanied her back to the manor where a furious Lucius had given her a thorough dressing down, much to Snape's apparent amusement, and instructed a house-elf to lock her in the cellar until bed time. Her cheeks burned as she recalled the humiliating experience of being reprimanded in front of the horrible greasy man, and her anger bubbled dangerously near to the surface.

'We are waiting Adrianna.'

'Well, why don't you read it yourself, then,' she said angrily, flinging the letter down on the table, unable to control her temper any longer. Either way she knew that Lucius was going to make her suffer for whatever the letter contained, but she decided that she wasn't going to participate in his little game.

A flash of fury flickered through Lucius's pale eyes. He looked almost like he was about to strike her. But in the end he simply settled back in his chair and did nothing.

'You will read it out loud for Severus to hear. We will wait until you decide to do so. But mark me, for every minute you keep us waiting you will spend one hour in the cellar.'

Adrianna bit her lip. She knew that he had her. The cellar of the Malfoy mansion, one level above the dungeon, was cold, dank and littered with spider's webs. Adrianna had spent many hours within it as punishment for her actions and she had sometimes even had her toes nibbled by what she supposed were rats, though it was always to dark to see clearly. It was the ultimate deterrent as far as she was concerned and she wrestled with how far she could afford to push it.

Lucius, perhaps sensing her conflict pursed his lips into a mocking smile as he folded his arms and waited for her to act. Adrianna made it through three tense minutes (much to the disdain of an impatient Snape) before she finally picked the letter back up, her hands trembling with rage.

'Good,' Lucius said, leaning forward again, 'that little act of defiance has earned you four hours in the cellar. Now go on.'

Four? Adrianna was about to protest, but realising that it would be futile, stopped herself and began to stammer her way through the letter, her face flushed with anger and an uncomfortable degree of humiliation …

_Dear Mr and Mrs Malfoy_

_Further to our recent discussion with regards to Adrianna's behaviour I am sorry to report that yet again she has been caught using unauthorised magic to harm a fellow student. This time the student in question was transfigured into a cockroach_

Adrianna gulped at this; Snape raised a greasy eyebrow …

_Though I am pleased that Adrianna seems to have an excellent grasp of transfiguration well beyond her years (there have been rumours that she performed the spell without enunciation), this is obviously completely unacceptable magic. Therefore I think that perhaps the course of action we discussed at the end of last term is for the best after all._

_I have spoken at length to Albus Dumbledore and he has agreed …_

Adrianna broke off abruptly.

'What course of action?' she asked suspiciously. She felt panic start somewhere at the ends of her fingertips – why would Dumbledore, Draco's headmaster be consulted, and just what was Snape doing there? Lucius smiled at her trepidation.

'To withdraw you from Beaubaxton's and instate you at Hogwarts.'

Adrianna felt like the floor had dropped from beneath her feet. She gave a small gasp, her head swimming and her pulse throbbing in her ears.

'You can't do that!' she said, in a strange distant voice that did not feel like her own.

'Oh I assure you, Adrianna, I have.'

Lucius's face showed not the slightest sympathy for the anguish that was so obviously shown his niece's expression. In fact it pleased him. He resented having Adrianna as a part of his family and he took great delight in quashing the disobedience that she had obviously inherited from the Blacks.

'But I don't want to go! Uncle, please …' She grit her teeth trying to steel herself, 'I promise to be better behaved. The – cockroach – was taunting our family …'

'Silence!' barked Lucius. 'I will not argue with you,' - she opened her mouth to protest '– 'It has been arranged,' he added firmly. 'I will not allow you to disgrace this family by being expelled. I want you somewhere where I can keep a closer eye upon you. Severus has agreed to monitor your progress.'

Adrianna snapped her eyes to where Snape was lingering in the shadows.

'I do not want _Snape _anywhere near me!' she snarled, so incensed that she could not contain herself. Something unreadable passed through the professor's eyes before her curled his lips into a sneer.

'Now I am your teacher, Miss Malfoy, I expect you to refer to me as Professor or Sir. Your father has spoken to me in length about your attitude and I assure you that you will not be allowed to get away with such behaviour at Hogwarts.'

'I'M NOT GOING TO HOGWARTS!' Adrianna shouted, her whole body now shaking with anger. '

'Oh yes you are.' Lucius's voice was quiet but it had a dangerous fury behind it. 'And you might remember, Adrianna, that it is of your own making. Had you behaved yourself at Beaubaxtons thee would have been no need to move you at all.'

Lucius's words jolted through Adrianna's body like an well aimed expelliarmus spell. She knew that the matter was closed. She felt hot tears prickle at the corner of her eyes and felt that she had to get immediately away from the office and the two unpleasant men before she lost control.

'Am I dismissed Uncle?' she asked with as much contempt as she could muster. He looked at her for a few long moments, searching her face, when he found what he sought he smiled cruelly.

'Yes. Severus and I have much to discuss.' He snapped his fingers and Glumly immediately appeared.

'Yes master?'

'Take Adrianna to the cellar,' Lucius said, a malevolent gleam in his eye. 'She will remain there until I instruct otherwise.' He turned his attention to Adrianna: 'I think another hour or two for your rudeness to Severus.'

In the corner of the room, through the shadows, Adrianna thought she saw the greasy Professor smirk.

'Yes Uncle,' she said through a clenched jaw. She and the house elf turned to leave.

'Oh, and Glumly, if you give her anything to eat then nothing will pass your own lips for one week.'

'Yes master,' whimpered Glumly as they left the office.


	4. A Letter from Sirius

Harry Potter was confused

Harry Potter was confused. It was the end of the summer and he had escaped the Dursley's for the sanctuary of the Burrow. He and Ron had whiled away the last two weeks practicing their flying with Fred, George and Ginny. Ron was getting quite fast and Harry thought privately that he would have a good shot at making the team the coming term. If he did it may raise a few eyebrows in Gryfinndor, with three Weasley's on the team, but then again he came from a family of accomplished Quidditch players. Harry would definitely welcome him as, as he found last year with the Triwizard tournament, Ron sometimes resented the attention he got as 'the-boy-who-lived.

Anyway Quidditch was far from his mind now as he sat on Ron's bed, Chudley Cannon posters waving and smiling at him. He had received a very bewildering letter from Sirius several days before, and he held it open now in his hands for at least the fifth time that day. He read the words carefully, as though trying to uncover a veiled message that may give him some inkling into Sirius's thoughts.

_Dear Harry_

_I hope that you have had a good summer. _

_As you know the order have set themselves up in my old home and I request that you visit me before you go back to Hogwarts. There is something that I need to speak to you urgently about. But, and this is of grave importance, Harry, do not under any circumstance discuss the contents of this letter with any. Simply tell Molly that I have requested that you visit me by Floo powder at the first opportunity. _

_Some, and unfortunately Harry refers to our trusted friend Dumbledore, may think me unwise to tell you what I must. But please trust in my motives – I will explain all when we meet. _

_Your loving godfather_

_Sirius Black._

Harry almost crumpled the letter in anger. What did Sirius mean? What was so important that he was forbidden to even tell Ron or Hermione about? What concerned Harry as much as anything, however, was whether he wanted to know something that Dumbledore did not approve of. It would feel somehow wrong. He wondered if it had anything to do with the conversation that he had almost overheard at the end of last term. Sirius had mentioned 'Grace' and Dumbledore had silenced him. Snape too had snorted when Dumbledore had said that Harry would be told when the time was right. Perhaps Sirius thought that that time was now.

He sighed in frustration. He knew that Sirius often acted rashly. Twelve years in Azkaban could do that to a man. When you have your freedom taken away for as long as Sirius had Harry supposed that it made you reckless and somewhat defiant. From the stories he'd heard about Sirius and his father Harry knew that Sirius had been reckless and defiant as a young man, but it seemed to have intensified in his character after his stay in the wizard prison. Perhaps it was the frustration and agony of serving time for a crime that he had never committed; seeing his friends, particularly Harry's parents, fall at the hands of Voldemort and yet being able to do nothing to bring the perpetrators to justice - worse, being tarred with the same brush as the notorious death eaters. Harry had always respected and admired Sirius's passion; but still going against Dumbledore's wishes? That seemed too far even for Sirius.

Harry's musings were interrupted by Hermione. He had hidden himself away in the room he shared at the Burrow with Ron to read the letter and he jumped as she entered the room, quickly shoving it under the red and yellow striped duvet.

'Honestly Harry, you'd think that Ron and his brothers had the brains of peas. All they've done since I've got here is talk, eat and drink Quidditch! As if that's the only way one can occupy your time when we're just about to start a new term.'

Hermione said this with such haughtiness that Harry had to suppress a smile. He knew that if Hermione had been any good at the game she would be the first one on her broom in the morning and the last one to dismount at night. The things she enjoyed she took very seriously.

'What are you doing anyway,' she said giving him a slightly suspicious look. Harry was suddenly aware that he must look very strange – his hand was still tucked deeply into the duvet and his glasses were crooked on his nose from his sudden action.

'Er, just doing a bit of reading,' he muttered trying to avoid Hermione's gaze. She had the uncanny ability to read him like a book.

'Really? What?' Harry's mind worked furiously to think of one of the texts they had bought for school at Diagon alley the day before.

'_Advanced potions_,' he said quickly, then immediately gave an inward groan. Potions was hardly his favourite subject, why couldn't he have said _Advanced Quidditch_ tactics or something?

'Really?' Hermione said cocking her head to one side and giving him a quizzical look. 'Which bit?'

'Er – sleeping draft formulas?' It was more of a question than a response.

'Harry, there's no such thing as sleeping draft _formulas_. It's a very straightforward potion.' She stepped closer to him and before he could prevent her grabbed the duvet and pulled it away, wrestling the letter from his grasp. As her eyes scanned the scrawled note quickly her forehead wrinkled in perplexion. 'What's this?' she said.

'I would think that it's pretty obvious,' Harry said with a touch of annoyance. He was angry that he had allowed himself to be discovered so easily.

'Harry! It sounds really serious. I mean what's Sirius thinking about even contemplating telling you something that Dumbledore doesn't want you to know?' She stood hands-on-hips waiting for him to respond. He looked sulkily away.

'Maybe he thinks I'm old enough to deal with it.'

'Harry, it's not about being old enough. It could be something that might put you in danger.'

'You think that Sirius would 'put me in danger?'' he spat back. If Hermione wanted an argument she was going the right way about it in his opinion.

'He might not … realise,' Hermione said lamely. 'Anyway he's got no right to go behind Dumbledore's back. And asking you to keep it from everyone else? Harry you need your friends around you now that Voldemort's back.'

Harry got to his feet incensed.

'So now Sirius is in league with Voldemort is he?'

'Don't be ridiculous Harry,' Hermione retorted, stung. 'I just mean that – well – secrets are no good for anyone.'

'I trust Sirius,' Harry said stubbornly, 'and so should you.' He got to his feet and held out his hand for the letter:'Now if you don't mind …'

Wordlessly Hermione placed the letter in his hand.

'And I would appreciate it if you didn't run to Mrs Weasley and tell her exactly how Sirius is planning to have me killed by Voldemort!'

With that Harry stormed from the room. He knew he was being unreasonable, but his pride wouldn't allow him to back down. Hermione had touched a nerve. It was mainly frustration that angered him – as deep within his mind he suspected that Hermione, as usual, was right. But Sirius had been mistrusted since he was confined to Azkaban and Harry wasn't about to let him down now. Red-faced he made his way to the garden where Ron, Fred and George were still playing Quidditch in the early evening sun. Flying was what he needed to take his mind away from his meeting with Sirius and his argument with Hermione.


	5. Attack!

'Harry get up

'Harry get up!'

Harry rolled lazily over in bed. Early mornings were not meant for the kind of urgency that was in Ron's voice.

'What?' he responded sleepily, 'Unless there's a fire I'm not interested'

'Sirius has been attacked.'

In a flash of green embers Harry arrived at the grate of Grimmauld Place.

'Harry!' It was Dumbledore who greeted him, but, even though this was the first time Harry had seen him since the term before, in his state of panic not even this could pacify him.

'Professor,' he said urgently, 'Is he … that is … is Sirius …' Harry struggled to put into words what he really wanted to ask. He didn't know whether he could stand the answer.

'Sirius is very much alive Harry,' Dumbledore said at once, 'though at present he is unconscious. We expect him to make a full recovery.' Dumbledore's eyes twinkled slightly as he said this, but they were not as bright as usual and his long face was drawn and lined.

Harry felt a wash of relief ease the tension in his rigid limbs. He exhaled heavily as though he had been holding his breath for the entire hour since he had found out that his godfather had been attacked.

'But Mrs Weasley said it was really bad,' he said after he had composed himself. 'She said that no one knew what attacked him …' He spoke in a rush

'And indeed they did not; however just because we cannot detect the perpetrator of the attack or the nature of the curse does not mean that we cannot restore Sirius to health. One of the Order's finest healers is with him now.'

'But Professor, I thought that Grimmauld place was undetectable by the enemy. I thought only members of the Order knew where it was.' Harry thought he saw Dumbledore's eyes flicker with fire before he spoke.

'That is also true Harry.'

'But then …'

Dumbledore interrupted him.

'You are going to ask me, Harry, how then it came to be that Sirius was attacked' - he held up his hand as Harry opened his mouth to reply - 'I cannot answer that question Harry. Nor can I account for why the fidelius concealment charm which protects our headquarters did not prevent it; nor why Sirius was not more able to defend himself.'

'Has the charm has been broken; does Voldemort know where we are?' Dumbledore smiled.

'The charm that protects the Order cannot be 'breached' Harry, not even by Voldemort. The only way someone could gain access to Grimmauld place would be if the location was spoken by the secret keeper and since that person is myself I can assure you that that is indeed not the case.'

'Then it must have been someone inside the Order,' Harry said, his mind working furiously.

'I do not believe that to be the answer either Harry. I would not have spoken the address to any I thought untrustworthy.'

Harry pursed his lips, the image of his potions professor, Snape, popping immediately into his head.

'But it must be! If no one from the outside could have got in how else do you explain it!' Harry felt his impatience begin to bubble at the surface.

'At the moment I cannot.'

'But …'

'Perhaps when Sirius awakes he will be able to tell us more,' Dumbledore said gently, though indicating that this was the end of the conversation.

Harry was about to protest; he was about to explain to Dumbledore exactly who he thought was the most likely suspect. Snape and Sirius hated each other - Harry himself had witnessed it the night of the Triwizard Championship in Dumbledore's office. If anyone in the Order had reason to attack Sirius it was Snape.

Unfortunately at that moment there was a whirl of activity in the grate behind them as the entire Weasley family, closely followed by a flustered looking Hermione, appeared one by one in a rush of sparks and soot.

'Go along Harry,' Dumbledore said, 'I will fill Molly and the others in on Sirius's condition whilst you set your mind at rest by going to see him. He is in the second left corridor of the third floor, three doors to the right.'

Harry climbed the winding staircase higher and higher into the musty gloom of his godfather's childhood house, the excited voices of the Weasleys, who were questioning Dumbledore in much the same way as Harry had, growing fainter and fainter. He smiled, pleased at their concern.

As Harry ascended the sweeping staircase, which narrowed like an upside down funnel nearer the top, he took a few brief moments to admire (or rather to be repulsed by) his surroundings. Positioned around the staircase were portraits of important-looking witches and wizards, their uniform black robes decorated with gleaming badges or medals – contrasting with the frames holding them which were tarnished with years of neglect.

The occupiers of the frames turned away from Harry as he passed them, whispering to each other remarks that Harry could not detect, but which were decidedly unfriendly. All around him he noticed walls thick with the dark slime of dilapidation, and underneath his feet lay dust laden carpets through which Harry could only barely make out the dull green surface intertwined by what was probably the Black family crest – a shield bearing the head of what could either be a swan or a giraffe. He could not believe that Sirius had been staying in such a depressing place all summer; nor that the order had chosen it as headquarters.

He finally reached the top and turned left and then right as Dumbledore had instructed. He knocked on the tall oak door, aware that there was a healer still by Sirius's side. He was enraged when a familiar voice responded. He burst through the door to see his pale godfather groaning and unconscious on the bed Snape standing to one side over him.

'_You_!'

Snape looked up, a sneer plastered to his pallid face.

'Excuse me Potter?'

Harry didn't heed Snape's warning tone. He was infuriated that Snape had been allowed to be left alone with Sirius – if Dumbledore had told him that he was the healer he would have raced up the stairs.

'What are you doing here!' He fought hard the urge to draw his wand on the greasy professor, and rounded on him with furious eyes, putting himself between Sirius and Snape. Snape's eyes flashed dangerously.

'_Remember yourself_ _Potter_,' he snarled.

'Fine, what are you doing here, _Professor_,' Harry snapped back impatiently. Snape looked like he was going to explode, but after a moments pause he simply curled his lips in to a sneer.

'I would have thought that that was obvious. Black here was unable to protect himself against attack and I have been given the delightful task of helping him to repossess himself.' The sarcasm that lay heavy in Snape's voice incensed Harry further.

'I don't think he needs your help,' he spat.

'I told you to mind your manners, Potter,' Snape said, his eyes glittering. 'You will do well to not forget it a third time.' At this Sirius groaned. Harry turned quickly towards him. His face was so pale and gaunt that if Harry could not see the heavy fall and rise of his chest he would have thought the worst.

'As you see, Potter,' Snape went on, raising a greasy eyebrow on his heavily lined forehead, 'Black seems to be having some difficulty fighting off whatever curse has taken hold of him. I think the years in Azkaban have made him weak …' Snape seemed to delight in this announcement.'

'Sirius is not weak, _Professor_!'

Sirius suddenly jerked in the bed. The covers that were pulled around his arms fell back and Harry was given a glimpse of the full extent of his injury. He gasped; Sirius's arms were lined with deep purple and blue gashes and the third finger on both had been removed. Snape drew his wand and flicked it towards Sirius before Harry could stop him. The sheets jumped in to action, once again concealing Sirius's wounded arms.

'His fingers …' Harry said miserably.

'Black should consider himself lucky it wasn't his arms,' Snape said dismissively, replacing his wand deep in his robes. Harry felt the pores of his body fill unrestrained loathing for Snape. He felt like punching every inch of his pale face until it surpassed the injury done to Sirius's arms. Unfortunately whilst Dumbledore trusted him he could do neither and so he silently seethed. 'Now I suggest that you leave. As you can see there's still a lot of work to do - Such as shame that Black wasn't even quick enough to remove his wand from his robes before the attacker struck,' he went on in a mock-wistful tone.

Harry had to fight harder than he ever had to contain his anger, but he wanted more answers about Sirius. He grit his teeth, biting his lip hard to steel himself.

'Professor,' he began, his tone forced and even. 'What caused this?' Snape paused for a moment as if considering torn between the pleasure of delivering bad news or the joy of keeping Harry in the dark. Finally he spoke.

'A very old branch of magic. And in my opinion one for which the appearance is deceptive.'

The two stood, their eyes locked in mutual dislike until, finally, Snape pointed his thin arm firmly at the door and Harry, fighting his instincts, had no choice but to walk through it leaving Sirius grudgingly at his mercy.

**Would appreciate any comments on the story so far, good or bad – as critical as you like!**


	6. Platform 9 and 3 Quarters

As Adrianna stood on platform nine-and-three-quarters she wondered for the fifth time that morning how she had ended up there

As Adrianna stood on platform nine-and-three-quarters she wondered for the fifth time that morning how she had ended up there. It was several weeks since her uncle had informed her that she was to be withdrawn from Beaubaxtons and instated in Hogwarts but she still had not gotten used to the idea.

She had spent much of the time since her meeting with her uncle and Snape moping around in her room. Lucius had not lifted the flying ban till now and so she hadn't even had that to amuse her. Her friends had sent her owls from Beaubaxtons, where term started earlier than Hogwarts, telling her how the new term was going. She had been furious when they told her that she had been replaced as beater on the team by a (in her opinion) useless fourth year. She knew that her friends missed her but they would soon forget her. It was just so unfair!

Apparently Draco thought so to. He had kicked up a huge fuss when he found that Adrianna would be accompanying him to Hogwarts. He had protested and protested to his mother, arguing till his pale face was red with anger and frustration. It had been quite amusing to watch. Adrianna had wondered exactly why he was so against it. She knew that they weren't exactly bosom buddies but they got on alright in the manor. In the end she concluded that he was as apprehensive as herself at having a pair of eyes in the same school that could report things back to Lucius. After all Adrianna had long suspected that some of the stories Draco told his father about school were overzealous boasts, and he would hardly be able to do that if Adrianna was there to witness that what he said was not true.

In any case Lucius had in the end put paid to his objections. In fact Draco had been forced to spend a whole week polishing the million silver artefacts her aunty collected in their manor without magic as punishment for them! Adrianna smiled as she recalled her cousin huffing and puffing with a cloth over Lucius's old school trophies a look of pure hatred on his face.

'Now listen to me,' Lucius said to interrupt her thoughts. He had accompanied them both (for the first time Draco said) to the platform to see them onto the train. 'I will not tolerate any bad reports from Severus about you Adrianna. You will make sure that you behave yourself – _do you understand me?_'

'Yes Uncle,' she muttered.

'And Draco, you will keep an eye on your cousin. You will make sure that she does not get in to trouble and that she does not make friends with the _wrong_ people.' Adrianna snorted.

'Yes father,' Draco said, though his pale eyes were doubtful. Adrianna didn't blame him – since they were young Draco had never been able to 'make' her do anything.

'Good.'

Her uncle's eyes searched the platform. He seemed to have been looking for someone since they arrived. Adrianna followed the direction of his gaze. Just past the flustered-looking gnome who was levitating the student's trunks into the luggage car her uncle settled on what he had been looking for, smiling icily. It was a tall slim boy with dark untidy hair and a pair of round glasses. As the wind blew his hair, even from a distance, Adrianna could see a pronounced lightning scar on his forehead.

'Harry Potter?' she said out loud.

'Yes,' said her uncle. 'Shall we go and say hello?' Not waiting for a response he turned on his heel and crossed the platform. Draco rolled his eyes before following - a malicious look on his face. In the end curiosity got the better of her and Adrianna followed her uncle and cousin over to the boy-who-lived.

Harry, Ron and the other Weasley's as usual were surrounded by a degree of chaos.

'Where's Errol?' Ron complained, 'I was sure he was here a minute ago …'

'I don't care,' said Ginny, 'I've lost my broomstick …' and so it went on. Harry grinned.

'Come along dears,' said Mrs Weasley, 'The train will be leaving soon! Oh really Fred you could have brushed your hair …'

As they scrambled to get their belongings on board, Harry, Ron and Hermione broke away from the rest of the Weasleys looking around the platform for people to say hello to. For once they were early, Harry having been given an escort by members of the order. Unfortunately it hadn't included Sirius as even if he had not still been unconscious it would not have done the chaos any good to have had a supposed 'mass murderer' with them! Harry was just about to say hello to Neville, who seemed to have grown a foot since the last term, when the dark, imposing figure of Lucius Malfoy stepped into his path. Ron and Hermione immediately turned their attention away from a nearby Seamus and flanked Harry on both sides like a pair of minders.

'Potter,' Lucius said in mock-politeness, 'how nice to see you looking so – alive – after your exploits in the Triwizard tournament.'

Harry's fist balled around his wand. The last time he had seen Lucius was in the graveyard where Cedric Diggory had been killed. He had laughed and taunted Harry as Voldemort had tried to force him to bow to him before killing him. There was no way he was going to exchange pleasantries with him.

'What do you want Malfoy?' Harry spat. Lucius merely smiled. At that moment Draco appeared at his side, the sneer on his face a perfect imitation of his father.

'Not a nice way to speak to your superiors is it Harry? Still what can you expect from someone who has been dragged up by Muggles?' Lucius gave Hermione a pointed look as he said this and Draco sniggered.

'At least I'm not a puppet having my strings pulled by Voldemort. I actually have a mind of my own.'

Everyone but Hermione seemed to draw back as Harry mentioned Voldemort's name.

'Still very foolish I see, Potter,' Lucius said, his tone, though still as mocking as ever, betraying the first hint of anger. 'Full of, well what did the prophet call it? – ah yes, "delusions".' Harry coloured slightly. It was true – the Prophet had been making him out as some sort of loony ever since Dumbledore had told the students his version of what had happened. Still he knew that Lucius knew the truth.

'It won't be long before the ministry find out exactly what you are Lucius – that's if your precious master doesn't kill you first. He didn't seem too pleased with you in the graveyard did he? Bet he punished you good and proper when you all let me get away.'

Lucius seemed enraged at these words; he took a step closer to Harry, the cane which contained hovering dangerously in his hand. Harry stood his ground and Ron actually moved closer to Lucius in front of Harry like a bodyguard.

'Father …' Draco said nervously looking around, 'not here.'

Lucius whirled on his son.

'Keep your mouth shut!' he said angrily. But his son's words seemed to bring Lucius to his senses. It was perhaps not the best idea in the world for him to attack the-boy-who-lived in full view of the platform. After a few moments he realigned his face into a mask of politeness.

'More delusions Potter? I would be careful - you may end up a mere vegetable in St Mungos before too long.'

At that a girl who Harry and the others did not recognise appeared at Lucius's side. She had the same flaxen hair as the other two but she had olive skin and her eyes were dark and glittering.

'Ah yes,' Lucius went on. 'This is my niece Adrianna.' Harry exchanged a quick glance with Ron – another Malfoy? And this one didn't look much younger (if at all) than Draco. 'She will be stating Hogwarts. Say hello Adrianna,' Lucius added impatiently.

Adrianna didn't answer immediately. She had heard the exchange between Potter and her uncle and her mind was still furiously trying to piece together that with her remembrance from the Prophet article she had read. Lucius appeared slightly exasperated by his niece's silence. He grabbed the shoulder of her Hogwarts cloak (which both she and Malfoy had already changed in to) and propelled her in front of Harry, Ron and Hermione.

'I said say hello!'

'Hi,' she saidat last, well aware that she was probably the last person that Harry Potter would want to be introduced to. She wondered if the girl was Hermione Granger, the one that had beaten Draco in every test. There was no doubt that the red-haired boy was Ron; Draco had talked a lot about him and his family of 'traitors'. Apparently his father worked in the ministry with Lucius, though from what Draco said he wasn't as high up.

Harry and the others mutteredcurt hellos, though Adrianna couldsee that they were only doing it out of politeness. She didn't really care either way; she didn't think it likely that she would become friends with the-boy-who-lived - particularly when her uncle was one of those who tried to make him the-boy-who-died.Lucius relinquished his grip on her arm.

'Er – come on' Harry said, not wanting to be in the presence of the Malfoy's any longer, and eager to discuss this latest addition with the others,'lets get going.' As Harry and the others walked away whispering conspiratorallyLucius rounded on his son.

'Don't contradict me in public Draco!' he hissed, at the same time jabbing himsharply with his cane. 'And you,' he said, mirroring the action on Adrianna, 'when I tell you to do something, you do it!'

With that, and without a good-bye, Lucius stalked away from Adrianna and Draco.

'Oh, he's so pleasant,' Adrianna said lightly, rubbing her shoulder. Draco said nothing, and looking grim the pair of them went to find a carriage.


	7. A Bad Start

'I just don't get it,' Harry said to Ron and Hermione as they munched on chocolate frogs, the Hogwarts Express chugging them deep into the countryside, 'why would Malfoy have a cousin that no one knows anything about

'I just don't get it,' Harry said to Ron and Hermione as they munched on chocolate frogs, the Hogwarts Express chugging them deep into the countryside, 'why would Malfoy have a cousin that no one knows anything about?' Hermione looked thoughtful but Ron shrugged.

'Of course I _knew_ about her' he said, as casually as if he was commenting upon the weather. 'Everybody _knows_ about her.'

Harry looked incredulously at Ron; Hermione for once looked just as blank.

'What!' Harry said. Ron looked up from the wizard cards which he had been shuffling lovingly with mild surprise.

'Well surely you two have heard about her?'

'No!' said Hermione haughtily, 'that's why Harry said a cousin that _noone knows anything about!_' Ron looked genuinely bewildered for a few moments before comprehension suddenly dawned.

'Oh yeah, sorry – I always forget that you two haven't been brought up by witches and wizards. Well Adrianna's mother, Victoria Malfoy, was barmy. Everyone in the wizarding world knows the tale. She was Lucius's sister and one day, for no reason, after she's just had a baby as well, she went on a murdering spree; took out a few aurors at the ministry of magic before she killed herself. No one exactly knew why. They thought she might have been trying to impress Voldemort. It was not too long before Sirius got arrested actually – dad said the ministry of magic were up in arms about it all at the time.'

'Oh, poor Adrianna!'

Ron and Harry looked at Hermione indignantly.

'Well', she went on defensively, 'its not exactly the perfect start for someone, having their mother turn out to be a mass murderer!'

'Who's her father?' pressed Harry. Ron shrugged

'Didn't have one according to mum. Think the Malfoy's disowned her because she wasn't married.'

'How ridiculous!' Hermione scoffed. 'As if having an illegitimate child somehow disgraces a family who are all death eaters anyway! They're such hypocrites!'

'Well anyway that's what happened. Hey I wonder if Adrianna's a loon as well?' Ron said, his eyes widening. 'I mean it could run in the family couldn't it?'

'Don't be silly Ron,' Hermione said rolling her eyes. 'Anyway you shouldn't judge someone on what their parents do – just look at Sirius.'

Ron exchanged a knowing glance with Harry – sometimes there was just no arguing with Hermione; she was very opinionated. Still she was right about Sirius.

'She is a Malfoy though,' Ron said, causing Hermione to begin a fresh wave of criticism about not judging people.

The mention of his godfather gave Harry a sinking feeling. Despite of (or perhaps because of Harry thought bitterly) Snape's best efforts he had still been unable to bring Sirius round. Harry had spent much of his last week sitting by his godfather's bed (when Snape wasn't around) and it had seemed like he was in a constant bad dream – tossing and turning wildly and muttering incoherent words and phrases that Harry had been unable to decipher. He had felt terrible about leaving Sirius like that, but, as Mrs Weasley had pointed out gently, there was not much he could do. Even worse was the feeling that Sirius had been about to confide something important to him before he was attacked. Harry wondered if he had been able to get there sooner the attack might not have happened at all.

Hermione had been tying to persuade him to tell Dumbledore about the letter he had received from Sirius since it happened. But Harry was reluctant; he thought it might just make Sirius get into trouble when he came round. Not to mention that he might think Harry had betrayed him.

'It's strange that Malfoy's never mentioned her though,' Hermione was saying thoughtfully.

'It's not like we ever sit down and have a chat with him Hermione, is it?' Ron said. 'I bet he's told his cronies all about it. They probably thought it was a great story! What do you think Harry?'

'What, oh – yeah, great story,' Harry said distractedly. Hermione looked towards him, her eyes narrowing with concern.

'Are you alright Harry?' she said. 'I know it's not been easy for you what with Sirius - '

'I'm fine Hermione,' Harry interrupted more sharply than he had intended.

A few moments later Padma Patil from Ravenclaw burst through the carriage door to break the uneasy silence; like Ron and Hermione her robes sported a gleaming gold prefect's badge that seemed to mock Harry, winking in the bright sunshine that poured in through the windows.

'Hermione, you and Ronald are needed in the prefects carriage,' Padma said with a degree of self importance. Ron and Hermione looked apologetically at Harry and he force a smile to form on his lips hoping that it wasn't a grimace.

'Go on,' he said, 'I need to catch up on my sleep anyway.'

'Er- alright mate,' Ron said awkwardly.

'Er- Harry,' Hermione added as Padma stalked away to seek out the Hufflepuff prefects, 'you did notice that Malfoy was wearing a badge as well didn't you?' Harry smiled wryly.

'It was hard to miss.'

Harry was glad when the train finally pulled into the Hogwarts station. He had sought out Neville and Seamus after Ron and Hermione had dissapeared and spent the time swopping summer stories (and avoiding the subject of Cedric Diggory) but it had not been the same without Hermione and Ron to talk to. As he looked up at Hogwarts castle, however, his mood immediately lightened. The towers stood tall and proud in the purple sunset; Gryfinndor tower had been decorated with red and gold lanterns to welcome the students, and even the mist that hung over the glittering lake looked inviting. Harry smiled – at last he was home.

'First years with me,' came the booming voice of Hagrid. With his head and shoulders at least a few feet above the sea of students he was easily able to pick out Harry. 'Oh 'ello there Harry – how yer bin?'

'Oh – hi Hagrid! Er – yeah, great!' Harry said with forced enthusiasm. Hargrid wasn't fooled.

'Sorry Harry, course yer haven't bin fine! Well anyway come and see me when yer get settled; we can have a talk then, eh?' Harry nodded as Hagrid stalked away, his long arms gathering first years up and shooing them towards the waiting boats. Harry searched through the mass of students until he finally located Ron and Hermione.

'They don't have a special prefect carriage or anything do they?' he said with more sarcasm than he meant.

'Don't be silly,' Hermione said. 'Come one, we've been trying to find you for ages.'

They made their way to the thestral-drawn carriages. Harry felt like it was a kick in the stomach when he found he could see the huge beasts. He knew that only the witnessing of death could break their mask of invisibility. He kept silent about it, however, as he didn't want to bring up the subject of Cedric again. He couldn't handle Hermione's concerned teary eyes.

Before they reached an empty carriage the figure of Draco Malfoy appeared in front of them with even more self-importance than usual, blocking their way. His prefects badge was proudly pinned on his chest and Crabbe and Goyle were, as usual, by his side like obedient bull-dogs.

'Shame you didn't make prefect, Harry,' Draco said, his eyes gleaming with delight. 'But then again I suppose Dumbledore couldn't trust someone as mentally unstable as you. Did you cry when you found out that Weasel was made one instead?'

'Just ignore him Harry,' Hermione whispered putting her hand on his arm. Harry shrugged her off.

'Funny,' Harry said, his fingers automatically curling round his wand, 'I was just wondering exactly how many galleons your father must have given Snape to make sure you made prefect.'

This, however, didn't seem to have the desired effect. Instead of looking angry at the suggestion that his father would bribe someone to make him a prefect Draco smiled as though it was a compliment.

'I'd watch your cheek if I was you Potter – or else you might find yourself doing lines.' Harry's face flushed crimson; he wondered if Draco really had the power to give him lines. If he did then it was going to be a very long year.

'That's better,' Draco said, delighted that Harry was forced to restrain himself, 'learn to keep that vicious tongue of yours quiet and show some respect for your superiors and I might just let you off with a warning.'

'Just get lost Malfoy,' Ron said irritably. 'I'm a prefect too remember. If we hear any more of your cheek then you'll be the one doing lines.'

Malfoy's mask of joy slipped slightly. His pale eyes narrowed.

'Don't you threaten me Weasel. You're a disgrace to the title "prefect". McGonagall probably only felt sorry for you. She probably gave you the badge so you could sell it for food for your family.'

Crabbe and Goyle collapsed with laughter at these words. It was at this point that Harry felt unable to contain his temper any longer. Beating Ron to drawing his wand he flew at Malfoy not caring what the consequences would be.

'_Expelli_'-

'_Expelliarmus!_' A voice cut in to disarm Harry's spell before it had even left his wand. Harry swung round – he was greeted by a triumphant face.

'What's going on here Potter?' It was Snape. 'Cursing other students before you've even left the platform? I wouldn't even have thought your arrogance stretched to such lengths.'

Draco, Crabbe and Goyle looked ecstatic. Harry jerked his wand back into his robes and looked at Snape defiantly.

'He started it!'

'_What?_' Snape snapped, loud enough to make Harry jump (and much to Draco's amusement).

'He started it,' Harry repeated.

'He started it, _what_?' Snape said dangerously. Harry knew what he was getting at but he was not in a rational mood.

'He started it. Can I go now?' he said casually.

'That's ten points from Gryfinndor, Potter. I don't take cheek. Neither do I take students cursing each other. Apologise to Mr Malfoy.'

Harry felt Hermione silently urging him to do what Snape said, but looking at the gleeful Malfoy an apology was the last thing he intended. There was a tense minute's silence.

'This is your last chance Potter. If you refuse then you will break the record for receiving the fastest detention I have ever given in a school year.'

'Fine.' Even the threat of detention could not make Harry back down.

'Very well Potter,' Snape said icily, '6 'o clock sharp every night this week.'

Every night? Harry's face fell. Five detentions with Snape were like a life sentence in Azkaban.

'But Sir …' he protested, his cheeks starting to flame. Snape cut him off.

'You heard me Potter - every night. I will not tolerate defiance.' With that Snape turned to Draco.

'Where have you left Adrianna, Mr Malfoy? Professor McGonagall would like a word with her.' Draco, still grinning from ear to ear, led Snape away back towards the platform. Hermione looked at Harry with disapproval.

'Don't start,' he muttered glumly.

'One weeks detention?' Ron said, some awe in his voice. 'Snape's going to make you suffer Harry.'

'Thanks for that Ron!' Harry said.

'Oh come on,' Hermione said, trying as hard as she could to keep any I-told-you-so out of her tone, 'lets not be late for the feast as well.'

As they made their way to the carriages any excitement Harry had about the new term now vanished. It was replaced by anger at being punished so unfairly and the sinking feeling that things were only going to get worse.


	8. Sorting

The sorting ceremony, as usual, took place before the feast

The sorting ceremony, as usual, took place before the feast. Harry and the others had settled themselves at the Gryfinndor table and were in conversation with the friends they hadn't seen all summer when Professor McGonagall cleared her throat for silence.

'I can't believe you've got yourself detention with Snape already,' Fred said.

'Yeah,' said George, 'not even Fred and I can beat that record.' Harry smiled wryly at the mischievous delight in the Weasley twin's faces.

'Shhh,' he muttered, 'I want to watch the sorting ceremony.'

Professor McGonagall read out the name of the student to be sorted first. As usual the three-legged stool was positioned just on the platform at the front, the sorting hat winking lazily on top of it.

'Adam Appleyard.'

Professor McGonagall lifted the hat and a cocky looking first year with a smug smile took his place on the chair. The hat did not even touch his head before deciding.

'Slytherin!'

Harry craned his neck to get a better look at the boy as the Slytherin table broke into cheers. He always paid special attention to the students who were sorted in to his least favourite house. He had the feeling that in the future these would be the people who he would fight as enemies. It was well known that the majority of wizards and witches that Voldemort sought to recruit started their education in the dark arts in Slytherin house.

The sorting ceremony went on quite uneventfully for the next few minutes. Fred and George, appearing restless, began to levitate some of the silver forks on the table so that they appeared to attack Hermione.

'Pack it in,' she hissed as the others around her covered their mouths, snorting with laughter.

'When the Gryfinndor table are quite finished!' McGonagall said, peering over her round spectacles, 'perhaps we can continue!' Fred and George coloured as Dumbledore looked towards them sternly. 'Fred and George I will see you both tomorrow morning first thing,' she added.

'Yes Professor McGonagall,' the twins muttered. Harry grinned.

'Looks like I won't be the only one with detention,' he whispered triumphantly.

'Hmmph!'

'Right then,' McGonagall went on, her eyes twinkling, 'now we have an older addition to take care of.'

Harry felt a collective murmur of surprise go up around the hall as every pair of eyes looked towards Professor McGonagall and the platform. He saw the girl Lucius had introduced as 'Adrianna' standing to one side of her.

'This is Adrianna Malfoy; she is joining us from Beuabaxtons Academy and will be in the fifth year.'

Harry barely heard the last part of the sentence because at the announcement of who it was to be sorted a loud gasp of surprise had rung through the room. In fact, some of the first years looked quite close to tears. Only the Slytherin table were looking pleased. Harry saw that Draco was delighted by the reaction. Harry supposed that quite a few of the students had heard the story of her mother.

Professor McGonagall ignored the response.

'I'm sure we'll all make her feel very welcome,' she said firmly, quelling the whispers.

Interestingly Adrianna herself appeared quite unruffled by the mixed reaction of surprise (and horror) that greeted her. In fact she looked a little bored by the whole thing. Harry was grudgingly impressed – he hated it when people stared at him because of who he was.

'Come along dear,' McGonagall said ushering her towards the stool.

'No prizes for guessing which house she'll be in,' Ron muttered. 'Just what we need another Malfoy for Snape to fawn over. Potions will be fun this year!'

'I can't believe that Dumbledore would even let her in!' Parvati Patil said in response, from her position across the table. 'I heard from some of the Beaubaxton girls that she's a terrible troublemaker. Though I guess it's not surprising when you consider who her mother was!'

Hermione looked at Parvati with disapproval but she didn't say anything. She knew that she was seriously outnumbered; every student that was not sat at the Slytherin table was looking at Adrianna with distrust and dislike.

Adrianna took her place on the stool trying to avoid the hundreds of pairs of eyes that were looking at her with scorn. She knew that it would be difficult for her because of who her mother was – it had been at Beaubaxtons – but at least there, there had been some students who hadn't known the story of the infamous Victoria Malfoy. It seemed that everyone in Hogwarts had heard the tale, or perhaps just didn't like her being a Malfoy (particularly Harry Potter's house she thought). She fought hard to keep control of herself. Inwardly she felt a burning shame but she grit her teeth and balled her fists to prevent it materialising on her face. She focused her eyes on the Slytherin table – they seemed to be more accommodating. Draco, she noticed, was revelling in the attention. Trust him to be actually proud that he was the cousin of the daughter of a notorious psycho!

Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head. Adrianna waited for it to say 'Slytherin' so that the ordeal would be over. Unfortunately it seemed intent on keeping her there for a while.

'Hmmm,' it said, the pointed forehead wrinkling in concentration. 'Adrianna eh? You're sure about that?'

'Course I am,' she muttered.

'Hmmm. Very interesting! I'm not sure what to make of this.'

'Just get on with it will you?' she hissed.

But the hat did not seem to want to 'get on' with anything. Instead it ummed and aahed for a good few moments. The students were starting to nudge one another. Harry's neck was stretched almost to breaking point trying to get a closer look at what was causing the hold-up. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Snape on the top table raise his eyebrow and look towards Dumbledore.

'Look at Snape,' Ron said, 'he's going to do something with his wand.'

But Harry didn't have chance to look at anything because at that moment the sorting hat broke the silence in a tone twice as mystical as that of professor Trelawney in 'seer' mode.

'Adrianna Malfoy - _Gryfinndor_!'


	9. Welcome!

A/N: A bit of a longer chapter for you this time

**A/N: A bit of a longer chapter for you this time. Would really appreciate any comments/ suggestions. Thanks …**

At first Adrianna thought she had misheard the hat. It couldn't have said Gryfinndor, could it? The room was now so silent that all she could hear was her pulse beating in her chest. In fact she thought that the whole room must be able to hear its over-zealous rhythm, as loud as a drum roll.

'Come on dear,' said Professor McGonagall, an encouraging smile on her face, 'time to join your fellow housemates.'

Adrianna hesitated. She had watched the sorting ceremony with interest and had noticed that the announcement of a student's house had been met with cheers from the house in question. This time, however, the hat's words had been accompanied by a deafening silence. She looked swiftly towards the Gryfinndor table. The students there seemed to be avoiding her gaze. She noticed that the red-headed twins that McGonagall had reprimanded several seconds earlier were whispering furiously to each other, identical looks of horror on their faces. Across from them was Harry Potter – the boy who must hate her more than any other student if what he said about her uncle was true. Suddenly she was even more reluctant to take up her place.

'Er, are you sure there's no mistake?' she ventured - after all the hat had taken the best part of five minutes to decide.

'Don't be silly my dear. The hat said Gryfinndor.'

'It's just that – well you see …' She trailed off as she looked towards the Slytherin table. Draco looked astounded by the decision. He was gesticulating to her with a wild fury, shaking his head. Evidently he thought there had been some sort of mistake.

'Er – well, Draco's in Slytherin,' she added lamely.

Professor McGonagall peered at her over her spectacles. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, however, another, more contemptuous voice, interrupted.

'Miss Malfoy; I suggest that you cease this little drama – amusing thought it is – and take up your seat at the Gryfinndor table. _Now_.'

Adrianna didn't need to turn round to recognise that it was the cold voice of Snape that gave this command from his position at the top table. She whipped round to see his unpleasant face sneering at her.

Professor McGonagall pursed her lips, evidently annoyed at the interruption. 'Come along dear,' she said kindly.

Adrianna, sensing that her objections would only fall on deaf ears, and suddenly pleased that she wouldn't be in Snape's house (and the awful Pansy Parkinson who Draco had introduced her to on the train), drew back her shoulders, got to her feet and made her way purposefully towards the Gryfinndor table. She rearranged her face in to an indifferent expression and pretended not to care when most of the students from her new house turned away from her, or clapped with only sparse, mainly inaudible, applause.

Adrianna noticed that the only student who seemed pleased by the decision was the girl with the bushy hair who been at the side of Harry Potter on platform nine and three quarters. She was beckoning her over brightly. But Harry was sat directly next to her and so Adrianna thought it best to ignore her; she was probably just trying to be polite or felt sorry for her or something. Instead she took up an empty place on the far end of bench next to one of the newly sorted first years, who actually inched away from her slowly as though she thought she was liable to pounce on her at any moment.

'Rude!' Ron whispered loudly, 'but what can you expect from a Malfoy?'

'Oh do be quiet Ron,' Hermione hissed back. 'You can't blame her. I mean we weren't exactly full of enthusiasm when the hat called it out, were we?'

'Stupid hat's probably lost its marbles or something,' Ron said stubbornly. 'I mean why would anyone sane put a Malfoy in Gryfinndor?'

Only Harry was silent. He too hadn't been ecstatic at the decision but he couldn't help feeling sympathy for Adrianna. He knew what it was like to have people nudge each other and whisper because of who you were. He thought it must be even worse for Adrianna - rather like having Sirius (supposedly the most notorious muggle-killer in the world) as your dad. He glanced over to where she was sitting like a spare part at the end of the Gryfinndor bench. If only she didn't look so cocky about the whole thing maybe he would have asked her to join him and Hermione. But she _had _ignored Hermione's waving and she _was_ wearing a very Malfoy-like expression. Perhaps the hat had made a mistake. He sighed.

'Welcome, welcome!'

It was Dumbledore. As Adrianna had taken her seat, ending the sorting ceremony, Dumbledore had gotten to his feet at the center of the teacher's table. Harry noticed that he'd been quiet through the whole exchange; his pale blue eyes simply taking everything in with their usual air of calm. His arms were now spread in greeting, his deep blue robes billowing out around him and a broad smile on his face illuminated by the purple lanterns that floated haphazardly around the hall.

'Welcome to the start of a new term! First years welcome to a new term at a new school! But let's leave the talking to the end of the feast!'

With that Dumbledore clapped his hands together and the four house tables were suddenly overflowing with gold and silver platters piled high with the most welcoming food you could imagine. There were Yorkshire puddings and roast beef dripping with gravy; mashed, chipped and roast potatoes crisped and browned to perfection; deep bowls of fresh vegetables – peas, carrots and broccoli - topped with melting pats of butter that oozed over them; chicken legs roasted in their skins; chunks of cheese, pungent and veined blue; slabs of crusty bread soft and springy in the middle –and so it went on.

'Wow,' said Ron, dribbling with anticipation as he piled his plate high, 'they're really going all out this year!' Harry had to agree, though after spending four weeks with the Dursley's at the beginning of the summer he was grateful for anything that wasn't dry bread or grapefruit.

'Have you noticed the new Professor, Harry?' Hermione said, casting a disgusted look at Ron who was attacking a chicken leg with all the decorum of a troll at a tea party. Harry whipped his eyes up to the top table. In the confusion of the sorting ceremony he hadn't noticed any unfamiliar faces on the platform. His eyes came to rest upon a quite un-extraordinary looking man. He had pale blue eyes, which, though he was speaking politely to Professor Sprout, searched the sea of students with interest, and a thin, slightly crooked nose, which stood out on his thin face like a mountain tip. His grey hair was flecked with white and had a flat, square hat, which matched his robes exactly, settled upon it.

'Weird looking fellow?' Ron said through a mouthful of Yorkshire pudding, 'I mean, what's that hat all about?'

'Don't talk with your mouth full!' Hermione chided distractedly, '- Anyway, it's a mortar board hat. It's what muggle professors used to wear.' She then turned back to Harry. 'He's from the ministry.'

'You know everything!' Ron said, ignoring her warning and spraying an unsuspecting Parvati with globules of gravy.

'Ughh!'

'Oh – sorry Parvati.'

'Disgusting,' Parvati muttered, wiping her face furiously and turning away to whisper with Lavender Brown.

'I don't recognise him,' Harry said.

'His name is Horus Lister. He's on the board of governors with Lucius Malfoy, or he was; if he's going to be a Professor here then he won't be allowed to be any more.'

'Why else would he be here?' Harry said.

'I don't know, but at the ministry he worked for the Department for Intelligence and Information Regulation.'

'What's intelligence and information thingy?' It was Ron.

Hermione looked for a moment like she was going to ignore him; his cheeks were bulging and he had a piece of chicken skin hanging out of his mouth. In the end she just rolled her eyes. 'It means, _Ronald_, that he controls exactly what we know about what's going on at the ministry. He decides what the Prophet prints. He also is supposed to know exactly what's going on with all the death eaters and things.'

'Ha! Maybe that's why he had to leave then – since all they've done all summer is lie through their back teeth!' Harry said. He was now looking at Horus Lister with extreme dislike. So it was this man who was responsible for denying that Voldemort was back and declaring him and Dumbledore to be raving loonies? It was him who was allowing the ministry to look the other way when people like Bertha Jorkins vanished into thin air. Harry made up his mind to have a few words with him when he got the chance.

'I don't get why he's got that stupid hat on,' Ron said. 'I mean did he not notice the sign saying "School for Witchcraft and Wizardry" on the door?'

'Don't be so pathetic, Ron, it's not like you don't have any muggle clothes. Anyway he's muggle-born, it said so in his profile in the Prophet.'

'He looks like he's stuck in the dark ages,' Ron muttered.

'Well anyway,' Hermione went on, ignoring Ron, 'I do think it's strange that he just so happens to have been appointed now after what Dumbledore and Harry told us last year.' She paused, looking warily up at the platform. 'It's almost as though he's been sent to see exactly what we're being told or something.'

'Well maybe he's just here for the feast,' Harry said without conviction, 'I mean he looks like he could do with it!'

The rest of the feast passed in a whirl of clotted cream tarts, treacle sponge and lemon meringue pie (of which Ron had three helpings). There was some speculation as to who would be replacing Angelina Johnson as Captain of the Quidditch team but this was quelled immediately when Harry proudly showed off his badge to his envious housemates.

'Are you going to let someone other than the Weasley's have a chance then this year?' Seamus called out grudgingly. Harry didn't reply but simply smiled mysteriously. He didn't like to admit that in fact he was hoping to add another Weasley to the team.

'Shut up Seamus,' Fred and George said in unison. 'Just 'cos our family are the most renowned Quidditch players to ever grace Hogwarts does not mean that we should be penalised for it.'

'Anyway,' Fred went on, with a mischievous glance at Ron, 'I think our Won-Won here has his eye on the goal-keeper position.'

'Yeah,' cut in George, 'it's about time that you started to live up to the family name!'

A fresh wave of indignation met this announcement and there were several jeers from put-out hopefuls. Ron's face was by now as red as his hair.

'Alright, alright,' Harry shouted above the din. 'I will be holding trials in the next couple of weeks. Everyone will get their chance!'

In the commotion Harry did not notice the reaction of the most recently sorted Gryfinndor. Upon hearing that Harry was the Quidditch Captain Adrianna's face had fallen. She pretended to be extremely interested in her lemon meringue pie as she strained her ears to listen in on the conversation of her new house. It seemed to her so unfair that she would have to impress Harry to earn her place on the team. There was no way that he would let a Malfoy play for them she was sure – she had heard the comments made by his best friend Ron.

A hot anger started to build up somewhere deep inside Adrianna's stomach. If only she could have been put in any of the other houses – even Hufflepuff, who Draco had told her hadn't won the Quidditch Cup for centuries - she knew that she could have made beater easily! It wasn't like she was after glory (thought she wouldn't say no given the chance) but she didn't think she could cope if she couldn't play Quidditch in some form. From what she was hearing, though, the red-headed twins, Fred and George Weasley, were as much Gryfinndor institutions as beaters. It seemed to be taken for granted that they would continue to play their positions – never mind the fact that she had to get through the boy-who-lived to even try out! She stabbed her plate hard with her fork in anger causing the first year sat next to her to jump a mile and start whispering furiously to the boy next to her till his eyes were as wide as saucers. Adrianna sighed. It was going to be a very long year.

When the plates were at last emptied and the tall tankers of pumpkin juice finally drained there was a rustling on the platform as Dumbledore got to his feet. Adrianna had to admit that he made an impressive figure – his pale eyes twinkling pleasantly and his long grey beard hanging majestically from his chin. He was not at all how Draco had described him – 'ludicrous and senile' – but, then again, Adrianna knew that her cousin probably spoke rubbish most of the time.

'Ladies and gentleman,' Dumbledore said as immediate silence fell around the room, 'I trust you have all enjoyed the feast – that your brains are all satisfactorily fogged with pumpkin juice and your bellies overflowing with the finest delights?' There was a murmur of ascension. 'Good. Well before you all take yourselves off for a harmonious sleep filled with pleasant dreams of the term to come I have a couple of announcements. Firstly,' he began sternly, though with a definite smile twitching at his lips, 'Mr Filch has requested that I remind you that the forbidden forest is out of bounds, that magic is not permitted in the corridors and that there is an ever-extending list of prohibited acts hanging on the door of his office should you wish to examine it.'

'And now,' he went on, 'I would like to introduce you all to Professor Lister who will be taking over the post of defence-against-the-dark arts teacher to replace Professor Moody.'

'See?' Hermione whispered to Harry.

Professor Lister stood as Dumbledore introduced him and bowed to the students; though he was thin he had a large frame and towered over the heads of the other Professors. Dumbledore led the hall in a polite applause but Harry was sure that some of the other Professors were looking less than happy at having Professor Lister with them on the platform.

'Professor Lister, as some of you may know,' Dumbledore said, 'joins us from the Department of Information and Intelligence Control at the Ministry of Magic …'

'What does he know about defence against the dark arts then?' Ron said under his breath.

'… he has suggested that we may wish to create a school magazine to keep the students informed about what is going on at Hogwarts …'

'_Mis_informed you mean,' Harry muttered.

' … If there are any students interested in this then Professor Lister would be most interested in meeting with you to discuss it.'

Harry felt Hermione sit up slightly as Dumbledore said this. Ron dragged her back down.

'Don't even think about it,' he hissed.

'I will if I want,' she replied haughtily, shrugging his arm away.

'… And now, finally, it is also left to me to tell you that this year marks Hogwarts 1007th birthday.'

There was an excited gasp from some of the students around the hall, Ron included, at this.

Harry, however, looked quizzically at Hermione. '1007th ? So what?' he said. He thought it would have been more impressive if Dumbledore had said Hogwarts 1000th birthday.

'It because it's a magic number,' Hermione explained quietly. 'In the wizarding world people celebrate their anniversaries on the 7th year or century or whatever. That's why we come of age at seventeen.'

'Oh.' Harry was once again put out that he had not known something so simple about the wizarding world.

Obviously,' Dumbledore was continuing, 'this is a very special time for us all …'

'Obviously,' muttered Harry.

' … And we will of course be marking this very important anniversary with a celebration of the founding ceremony. But I fear that you may be too befuddled by the feast to take this in properly now. There will be a special assembly later in the week that will outline the rudiments of the ceremony and the anniversary ball.'

There was great excitement amongst the female members of the hall when this was announced – accompanied by a fair amount of giggling. Harry groaned inwardly – the Yule ball last year had been enough of an ordeal without having to repeat the experience again!

'Now if there are no more announcements,' Dumbledore said loudly over the escalating noise, 'let's all, _quietly_, dismiss.'

The hall immediately jumped into action and students began filing out of the hall whispering excitedly about the 1007th birthday celebrations. Ron was looking even more dubious than Harry at the prospect of another ball – Harry couldn't blame him; he'd had an even more disastrous time than Harry at the last one.

'Come on Ron,' Hermione said with an apologetic look at Harry, 'prefects have to escort the first years to the dormitories.'

Hermione led a grumbling Ron and the gaggle of first years off towards the marble staircase. Harry stayed where he was until most of the students had left the hall – he had been getting strange looks since he had arrived back and he couldn't be bothered answering any more questions about Cedric Diggory or what had _really_ happened the night of the Triwizard tournament.

When the last of the students were trailing out of the hall he noticed that he was not the only Gryfinndor student remaining. Adrianna was still sat in her lonely position at the end of the bench. He wondered if she knew where she was supposed to be going. He didn't really feel like approaching the sombre-looking girl but he was the only Gryfinndor still around.

'Er- Adrianna isn't it?'

Adrianna whipped round and suddenly noticed that the hall was almost empty of students and that Harry was standing next to her. 'What gave it away?' she muttered. Harry didn't quite know what to make of that reply so he decided to ignore it.

'We're supposed to go to our dormitories now. I can show you the way if you like?' All the time he was wondering exactly why he was being so nice toa Malfoy.

Adrianna looked at him suspiciously for a few moments. She wondered if he was trying to trick her or something – but his bright green eyes looked genuine enough.

'Er …'

Before she could reply, however, a voice cut in to silence her.

'Miss Malfoy; Potter. It might have escaped your notice but the rest of the hall have returned to their dormitories _as they were instructed to by the headmaster ten minutes ago_!

Adrianna drew back her shoulders before turning round to face Snape. It seemed that every where she turned he was going to be there – his smooth, mocking voice ready to reproach her; she might as well be back at the manor with her Uncle Lucius.

'I wondered where everyone had gone,' Adrianna said wryly. Snape narrowed his eyes.

'Potter, I suggest that you show Miss Malfoy here the way to Gryfinndor tower since Weasley and Granger don't seem to be taking there prefect duties very seriously.'

'They've taken the first years already,' Harry said irritably.

'Don't answer back, Potter. You've already earned yourself detention – you don't want to lose more house points as well!'

Adrianna was quite surprised by Snape's attitude towards Harry. She was even more surprised that her and Harry seemed to actually have something in common – hatred for Snape.

'I don't need an escort,' she said.

'Oh I see,' Snape said, his voice silky, 'I suppose that you can find your way to Gryfinndor tower through pure arrogance.'

Harry was taken aback. Snape was using the tone that he usually reserved especially to taunt him. He found it strange that Snape would speak like that to Adrianna considering that she was Draco's cousin.

'I don't know,' said Adrianna, the anger she had felt since the beginning of the feast threatening to explode, 'why don't you try it and tell me if it works for you!'

Fury flashed through Snape's dark eyes and he took a step towards Adrianna.

'In this school, Miss Malfoy, we have rules about showing insolence to teachers. If you break those rules then you are punished. I would have thought a student with your _track record_ would be aware of that.' Adrianna coloured slightly, glancing at Harry. She wasn't quite ready for anyone to find out that she'd practically been expelled from her last school. There was enough fuel already for people to gossip about. A sneer curled Snape's lips. 'Five points will be taken from Gryfinndor for your rudeness.'

'Tut tut,' he went on, 'with the pair of you in Gryfinndor this year I don't see how you will ever win the house cup. By the way, Miss Malfoy, congratulations on your sorting – it was an inspiring spectacle. I'm sure that Lucius will be most proud.'

Adrianna flinched noticeably at the mention of her uncle. She didn't like to admit it but one of her first thoughts when she had been sorted into Gryfinndor was how furious her uncle was going to be. Snape seemed to sense her unease because his sneer grew wide so that it stretched from one end of his pallid face to the other.

'Well since you do not need an escort, Miss Malfoy, Potter may leave and you can sit here for precisely ten minutes before following. Perhaps a few circles around the castle will be enough to convince you that you do not in fact know everything. I warn you,' he added, 'I will know if you do not follow my instructions.'

With these words Snape turned on his heel and left. Adrianna fumed silently, wishing that she had just kept her mouth shut. Hogwarts was at least five times the size of Beaubaxtons; there was no way she would be able to find her way to Gryfinndor dormitories before the early hours of the morning. Irritated, she noticed Harry staring at her.

'I think Snape likes you almost as much as he does me,' he said. He had been quite grudgingly impressed with the way she had spoken back to Snape.

'Hmmph!' she replied. 'Look just get going will you? I'm sure you and your little friend Ron will find it a great joke when you see me still wandering the corridors as you're coming down to breakfast!'

Harry hesitated. He was torn between telling the unfriendly Malfoy that yes, he thought it would be hilarious and the urge to help her escape punishment from his most hated professor.

'Up the marble staircase; down the rotating passage; up three flights of stairs – watch them, they move – second left, first right up to a portrait of the fat lady; the password is wizenmegot – but don't tell anyone else,' he said at last.

'What, were those supposed to be directions?' she spat, at the same time her mind working furiously to remember them.

Harry shrugged, 'I'm not repeating them again so it's your choice.' With that he spun round and left Adrianna to her ten minutes of waiting.

When he finally made it to the Gryfinndor dormitory Harry filled Ron in on exactly what had happened between Snape and Adrianna. Ron, however, did not seem as impressed as Harry. In fact he seemed astonished that Harry had even done anything to help her.

'You should have just let her get herself get lost,' he said. 'Then maybe we wouldn't have to put up with having her in our house.'

'Maybe she's alright …' Harry protested.

'You've been listening too much to Hermione,' Ron said. 'She gave me a right earful about not judging people on appearances just because one of the first years asked me if Malfoy was going to murder her in her bed and I said yes!'

'Yeah, what a complete over-reaction, Ron,' Harry replied smiling.

'Well I suppose it was a bit of an exaggeration,' Ron admitted. 'I couldn't get the first year to stop crying for at least ten minutes. I'm not sure I'm enjoying this prefect business.'

'Is that why you've been polishing your badge already?' Harry teased. Ron's badge was gleaming especially brightly on his bedside table.

'Get lost,' Ron said throwing a pillow squarely at Harry's head. This of course started a full scale pillow fight with Seamus, Neville and Dean heartily joining in. When the haze of feathers from Neville's now tattered pillowcase had subsided Ron turned to Harry more seriously.

'Look mate; all I'm saying about Adrianna is that we should be careful. If she's a Malfoy then she probably thinks like one too. With you-know-who …'

'You mean Voldemort,' Harry interrupted.

'You-know-who,' Ron insisted wincing at Harry's use of his name. 'With him back you don't know what scheme Lucius has up his sleeve. This stuff with Snape could just be a trick to throw you off the scent.'

Harry rolled his eyes. It sounded a bit far fetched to him. Then again, he thought grimly, with Voldemort anything was possible.

'Maybe your right,' he said settling down into his red and gold duvet on his four poster bed.

'Yeah, you know it makes sense,' Ron said sleepily. With that he switched off his night lantern rolled over and went almost immediately to sleep.

But it was a long time before Harry's breathing fell into the same heavy regular rhythm of sleep as Ron. Thoughts of Sirius, Voldemort, Cedric Diggory and Adrianna Malfoy turned round and round in his head driving him almost to distraction before he finally managed to drift off into a fitful and uneasy sleep.

In Dumbledore's office Minerva McGonagall was pacing.

'It's ridiculous,' she was saying. 'why can't the girl know who she is?'

'I believe I've already answered that question,' Snape responded calmly, his arms folded and his robes billowing out beneath them.'

McGonagall looked sternly at Snape, her lips pursed together. She seemed to be making her mind up about something. After a moments hesitation she turned her attention to Dumbledore. 'But Albus, don't you think anyone will suspect? I mean look at what happened with the hat.'

'Severus was able to correct that I think before it became uncomfortable.'

'Albus, it took five minutes to sort her!'

'Indeed.'

'And the students – do you see the way that they look at her?'

'I think Miss Malfoy's is brazen enough to be able to take a bit of whispering,' Snape said, 'I have found her to be most wilful; not to mention stubborn and insolent.'

'She's a young girl,' McGonagall said, 'she's probably not quite as tough as you seem to think!'

'Then we must keep our eye on her,' Dumbledore said, his head tilting so that his pale eyes peered over his half-moon spectacles to consider both teachers.

'I thought Severus was already doing that for Lucius!' McGonagall said haughtily.

'Severus does not have any choice in the matter, Minerva. Lucius would only agree to Adrianna being instated at Hogwarts on the understanding that Severus watch over her for him. Otherwise he would have found her a place somewhere far more disagreeable to our aims.'

'Of course,' he went on, 'I think Lucius may regret his decision once he finds out that Adrianna has been placed in Gryfinndor. But that is something that we will have to try and handle as best we can.'

'Well I don't see why!' McGonagall said, evidently irritated that anyone would find her house disagreeable.

'Come now, Minerva. You must have noticed that some of the students in your house are not exactly agreeable to him?' Dumbledore's said, his eyes twinkling. 'Anyway my immediate concern is Adrianna. Severus what are your thoughts?'

'He will be furious of course,' Snape said, 'but I think he might be persuaded that it would be unwise to remove her.'

'And the consequences for Adrianna?'

Snape paused for a few moments before continuing. 'I think he will be severe – but not more so than he has been before. He is well aware that she is wilful against him so it will not come as much of a shock as it might if she were obedient.'

'Hmm. Well that will have to do us for now. Now to other matters – have you been able to rouse Sirius from his stupor?'

'No.'

'Has Remus been able to gauge the nature of the curse?'

'Not yet.'

Dumbledore clicked his tongue.

'Since, because of his _status,_ we are unable to take Black to the usual place for healing it will take us longer for us cure him,' Snape said curtly.

'I am not criticizing Severus. I am well aware of the problems of caring for an escaped prisoner.'

'Have we been able to find out how the perpetrator gained access to headquarters?' McGonagall enquired anxiously.

'I'm afraid not Minerva,' Dumbledore said.

'And you still think it unnecessary to move our headquarters.'

'Quite unnecessary; I feel there is more to Black's injuries than simply an intruder.' Dumbledore sighed, absentmindedly stroking Fawkes, his phoenix, who was at that moment in full bloom. 'I just wish I knew what.'


	10. Ron's Theory

Harry awoke on his first full day at Hogwarts feeling even more tired than he had the night before

Harry awoke on his first full day at Hogwarts feeling even more tired than he had the night before.

'Wow,' said Ron, who had (most uncharacteristically) sprung out of his bed with gusto, 'you look like you've done ten rounds with a grindylow. Actually from the noises you were making before I got up you _sounded_ like you were doing ten rounds with a grindylow.'

'Thanks, Ron,' Harry muttered pulling on his glasses so that the red blur came into focus. 'I really appreciate your concern!'

'No problem,' said Ron brightly. 'Come on, I'm starving.'

As Harry dressed he tried not to let the nightmares he had the night before play to much on his mind. He had visited the graveyard at least a hundred times in his dreams, or so it felt like, repeating the ordeal on the night of the Triwizard Tournament again and again -Cedric's look of astonishment forever plastered on his lifeless face; Wormtail's beady little eyes full of hatred as he slashed Harry's forearm with a glinting knife; Voldemort's cackling voice as he drew his wand to kill Harry with the same curse as he had done his parents. The only pleasant part was when his parents, James and Lily Potter, appeared from the end of his wand, urging Harry to make it back to the Triwizard Cup and the portkey that would take him back to the safety of Hogwarts - but even that was tinged with the sadness that it would probably the closest he ever came to seeing them again.

However, that had not been the only dream that had disturbed him. The second he had dreamed only once and it had been hazier than the first. He had seemed to be in chamber of some description deep in the bowels of an old building – perhaps a castle. Voldemort was there, though Harry couldn't make out exactly where he was in the dream, and he seemed to be questioning someone – a cloaked figure almost as small as a child. The body was contorted with the agony of the cruciatus curse and wracked with convulsions. Nagini was by Voldemort's side. The only really clear thing in the dream, though, was Voldemort's rasping, unearthly voice. _Be sure you do not lie to me_, he had said, _I know how your kind is prone to deception._

'Are you alright mate?'

Harry realised that he had been staring into space and that Ron was now looking at him suspiciously.

'Of course I am,' he said. 'I just couldn't get to sleep with your snoring!'

'Humph,' Ron said indignantly, 'It wasn't nearly as bad as Neville. I thought there was a band of drunken roaring giants in the room until I woke up and realised it was him!'

Harry resisted the urge to disagree. He was glad that his response seemed to have distracted Ron. He didn't want to share his dreams (nightmares really) with anyone else - after all, they _were_ only dreams. But as he made his way down to the hall for breakfast Harry couldn't shake the niggling remembrance that last time he had had a dream about Voldemort it _had_ meant something.

After breakfast, and when Professor McGonagall had handed out timetables for the coming term (and treated Harry to a stern word or two about him being in detention already), Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way to their first lesson of the day – History of Magic which they shared with the Hufflepuffs. As usual Professor Binn's endless droning started from the moment the last student took up their seat. The last student today was Adrianna. As she entered the room the students from both houses seemed to try everything to avoid eye contact. Harry thought it was amazing how so many students, faced with the prospect of sitting with Hogwart's most recent celebrity, suddenly became so interested in the specks of dust on their desks or the way their quill and ink were arranged.

'Honestly,' Hermione said, 'it's so ridiculous. I mean they're acting like _she's_ the mass murderer or something.' She turned to Adrianna, about to wave her over, but Ron grabbed her arm.

'Don't!' he said.

'Why not? Stop being pathetic Ron!'

'I'll tell you later,' he replied, 'it's important.'

Ron spoke in such a mysterious tone that Hermione seemed to be able to do nothing but comply. She sighed, turning back to the front. 'This had better be good,' she said.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Adrianna took up a place near the front of the class. She had noticed the hostility towards her as she entered the classroom but by now she was so used to it that she actually found it a little amusing. She made up her mind that in coming lessons she would bring out some of her more advanced magic to really get them going – after all if she was going to have no friends then she needed something to keep her entertained. Adrianna had never had any problems at school as far as her marks were concerned. It was probably one of the reasons she got into so much trouble. Magic came as naturally to her as breathing and she found that even if she paid minimal attention in class she would still come out with top marks.

As Adrianna turned her attention to the droning professor at the front she couldn't help but notice that Harry kept glancing at her. She wondered if he was silently asking her if she had made it back to Gryfinndor tower the night before. Actually it had taken her three attempts as she kept forgetting one of his lines of directions – but she knew now that he hadn't been trying to trick her and she was at least grateful to him for that. She hadn't even minded getting back to her dormitory an hour later than everyone else. It suited her that by the time she got there the other girls had been asleep.

That morning she had pretended to be asleep until the other girls had dressed and left but she had worked out from their chatter that the bushy haired girl _was_ Hermione. Actually she had been surprised when Hermione had also hung back a bit – she didn't seem to be close friends with any of the other girls and she had seen her walk down to breakfast alone to meet up with Harry and Ron.

Adrianna couldn't be bothered to go down to breakfast and endure the 'silent treatment' that the Gryfinndors seemed intent on imposing on her and so she had retrieved her broomstick and gone to the grounds to practice instead. The Hogwarts grounds were certainly more expansive (and just as beautiful) as the ones at Beuabaxtons and she had been eager to explore. Unfortunately, she wasn't allowed to fly out of the grounds without permission so she'd had to make do with the courtyard. As she was practicing her tumbles she had noticed Fred Weasley watching her, his own broom in hand. By the look on his face he'd been quite impressed. As they passed each other high above the courtyard he had shouted Hello, and, when she had hesitated, he had asked her if she was a raving loony like her mother. It was the first time she had laughed since she's arrived at Hogwarts and she was glad that there was at least one person who didn't seem terrified of her.

'Can any one tell me the year that the goblins of Carlton staged the siege of Brookesmeade?' the ghost asked dully.

Was _that_ what he was talking about? Adrianna thought with surprise. By the tone of the ghostly Professor's voice she would have thought he was reciting the life of a stone wall minute by minute. She raised her hand.

'Yes?'

'April 14th 1082,' she said to a murmur of surprise from the rest of the class.

'And the year that Brooksmeade was taken back by Trolls?'

'November 27th 1180,' Adrianna replied without hesitation. Professor Binns actually looked momentarily pleased before returning to his monotonous whine.

'Hey,' Harry whispered to Hermione, who usually was the only one to ever so much as raise her eyes never mind her hand in History of magic, 'did you know that?'

'Of course I did!' she said haughtily.

'Why didn't you answer then?' cut in Ron.

Hermione coloured slightly. 'Well I knew the _year_,' she said.

Ron shared an amused glance with Harry. 'But you didn't know the date?' Ron pressed.

'Er – well no,' she replied, flustered, 'but that wasn't what he asked was it?'

By the time the bell rang for lunchtime Hermione seemed to have worked herself into quite a state. Harry noticed that her robes were crumpled with exertion, her hair tangled and her face flushed. As well as History of Magic they had had Charms and Transfiguration and Adrianna had surpassed Hermione in both. In Charms she had been the first to perform the _augmentimus_ charm that could be used to make a simple broom into a temporary broomstick that would carry the rider for one hour. Hermione had been the only other student able to perform the complex spell, but she had done so a good ten minutes after Adrianna was hovering round the room on hers. In transfiguration Hermione _had _been the first to transfigure her bunch of dandelions into a magnifying tube (ten times more powerful than the muggle telescope) but Professor McGonagall had given extra points to Adrianna for performing the spell silently – something that Harry didn't think that anyone in fifth year had ever attempted let alone had success with.

Adrianna had managed to win forty points for Gryfinndor over the course of the morning and Harry could see that the other Gryfinndor students were starting to thaw a bit towards her. She was still sat alone at the end of the table, but no one had inched away from her and she was getting the odd friendly glance mingled with the hostile ones.

'So how does it feel to not be the "brightest witch of our age" anymore?' Ron said as he tucked into a plate of scrambled egg and beans. Hermione glared at him. 'I mean it must be quite annoying I would think having four years of work obliterated in one morning!'

Harry had to force himself not to laugh. Hermione was now looking like she could throttle Ron quite happily. 'For your information. Ron,' she said instead, 'I'm glad that there's finally someone to talk to who has more intelligence than a rhinoceros!'

Ron snorted. 'Of course you are,' he said, 'that's why you looked like you were about to cast a leg-locker curse on her when she was zooming round the room on that broomstick!'

'I was not! Anyway, I thought you had some big secret to tell us about her or something.'

Harry smiled. Hermione now looked very eager to hear something bad about Adrianna.

'Yeah, I do,' said Ron. He looked from side to side as though checking to make sure nobody was listening and bent his heads closer to Harry and Hermione so they would do the same.

'Well …?' said Hermione impatiently; Ron seemed to be pausing for dramatic emphasis.

'Well - I've figured her out.'

'And …? Are you going to tell us or are you just going to sit there like a pixie in a trance?'

Ron took a final look around before continuing. 'Adrianna got herself into Gryfinndor on purpose so that she could get closer to Harry and tell Lucius Malfoy all the secrets about him and the Order and stuff – and Snape's helping her.' He then sat back looking extremely proud of himself.

Hermione, however, shot him a look of disgust. 'That's it. That's your big theory?'

'It's not just a theory, Hermione. I have evidence.'

'Really?' she said sceptically, 'Evidence?'

'What evidence,' said Harry. He too thought that Ron's 'theory' sounded a bit ridiculous; but he was interested in the part about Snape - he hadn't trusted him since the day he entered Hogwarts.

'Well,' said Ron, 'think about it. First Lucius moves her from Beaubaxtons with no explanation. Then she gets placed in Gryfinndor even though everyone knows that she belongs in Slytherin. Then last night after the feast she waited until you were both alone so that she could get you to talk to her. Not only that but this morning she showed that she's better than everyone at magic. It's obvious that Lucius is using her for some sort of plot.'

'That's ridiculous,' Hermione said at once.

'But what does that have to do with Snape?' Harry pressed.

'Oh Harry, you don't actually _believe_ that load of nonsense do you?' Hermione said looking at him incredulously.

'You remember me telling you that he had his wand drawn when Adrianna was sorted?' Ron continued. Harry nodded. 'Well I bet he cursed it so that she would get into Gryfinndor and then he told her off in front of you so that you'd feel sorry for her.'

'Ron, Snape's a member of the _Order_. Why would he be involved in a plot against Harry when he's trying to protect him?'

'He says he's a member of the Order. But we all know that he was a death eater – you saw the dark mark on his wrist. He's probably working for you-know-who. I mean if he isn't then why hasn't he been killed?'

'Probably because Voldemort thinks that he _is_ working for him,' Hermione retorted. 'How many times have you two thought Snape was up to something when actually all he was doing was trying to save Harry? Dumbledore trusts him and so should we.'

Harry had been quiet for a few moments trying to take in what Ron was suggesting. He started to think that actually some of it did seem to make sense. There _did _seem to be no reason that Adrianna had been suddenly put into Hogwarts and she _was_ from a family of the most notorious death eaters. He himself had seen Lucius in the graveyard when Voldemort had returned. What had he said? That his face was "the true mask he wore". He looked over to Adrianna – perhaps he wasn't the only one wearing a mask.

He suddenly had another thought. 'What about Sirius?' he said. 'Someone from the Order had to have attacked him – nobody else could have gained access to headquarters.' Ron nodded.

'You can't think that was Snape!' Hermione said.

'Well they did hate each other at school and he hasn't been very quick to bring him round,' Harry said. Sirius had now been unconscious for the last two weeks and Harry was started to get extremely worried despite assurances from Mrs Weasley that he would be alright. He remembered that Sirius had been about to tell him something important when he was attacked. He hadn't told Ron about that yet – he still felt guilty that Hermione had found out – so he didn't bring it up now, but he resolved to say something to Hermione about it when they were alone.

'That's because whoever did it didn't want him to ever come round! Sirius is lucky that he isn't dead!'

'What are you three talking about,' a voice cut in. It was Fred. 'You all look like you've just been told that potions is the only lesson the ministry is allowing on the curriculum this term.'

'Er – nothing,' said Ron quickly, giving Harry and Hermione meaningful glances. 'We were just deciding when Harry's going to be holding Quidditch trials.'

'Oh,' said Fred, as George came up behind them to join them. 'Any decisions then Harry? The sooner the better I think. I'm sure that someone has their eye on my position.'

'Well they better keep his eye off my position,' said George, 'unless they want to be an unwilling guinea-pig for one of our jammy jaw-breakers.'

Unable to continue their discussion about Ron's theory, Harry and Ron questioned Fred and George about their latest sweet inventions - which included a jelly-tot to make your eyes shrink to the size of pin heads and a sherbet dib dab that would turn your hair pink and purple for an entire week. They also discussed tactics for Quidditch rejections - at which point Hermione slammed down her goblet, spraying pumpkin juice all over Fred, and stormed from the hall.

'What's up with her?' Fred said wringing the liquid from his robes.

Ron shrugged. 'Mental,' he said shaking his head and giving Harry a knowing look.

Harry sighed. He knew that Hermione's instincts were usually right when it came to things like this and he could almost have been persuaded that it was all a figment of Ron's imagination; but he couldn't help noticing out of the corner of his eye that Adrianna, from her position at the end of the table, had been watching them carefully for the last few minutes.

The lesson straight after lunch was Defence-Against-the-Dark-Arts, and Ron and Harry were speculating on exactly what their new teacher, Professor Lister, might be like. Hermione seemed to have not quite forgiven them as she was sat with Neville and Seamus in the row in front of them.

'She just can't see what's in front of her nose.' Ron said importantly.

'Hmm,' said Harry, not wanting to get involved.

Harry looked around the room with interest. Professor Lister had removed some of the more disgusting looking creatures that Professor Moody (or Barty Crouch Junior) had littered the classroom with the year before and instead there were an abundance of omnoculars, magnifying tubes (like the ones from Transfiguration) and even an old muggle projector. He had also stuck newspaper clippings to the walls which bore headlines such as 'The Ministry Triumphs' and 'The Wizarding World is Safe Again.' Harry narrowed his eyes - it seemed suspiciously like a PR excercise to him.

Everyone fell silent as the new professor made his way into the room. He was wearing the same robes and hat as the night before and he had a pair of tiny square spectacles perched on the end of his nose. He wrote 'Professor Lister' in a small, precise hand on the blackboard.

'My name is Professor Lister,' he said lightly. 'I will be teaching you the art of defence against the dark arts.'

'You don't say,' said Ron, rolling his eyes at Harry. He seemed to have taken an immediate dislike to Professor Lister.

'Shhh,' whispered Hermione, frowning.

'But first I would like to know exactly what you think you know about what there is to know about what you might be defending yourselves against. It is my belief that that only in knowing everything can one become adept in tackling everything. Of course, some of you may be misinformed as to what "everything" might be but we'll tackle that in lesson two.' He then waved his wand over his hand as Ron looked blankly at Harry; a pile of exam papers materialised to a collective groan from the class.

'Alright, settle down,' he said. 'Now it might seem harsh to give you an exam the on the first day – but you'll be pleased to know that there are no wrong and right answers to this one. There is only what you _know _from what you've learned and what there is to know, that is all.'

Harry could see that Hermione didn't look at all pleased that there would be no grading. All around him he could feel his classmates glancing at each other with raised eyebrows. He knew why - Professor Lister didn't seem to make much sense to him either.

'Does he have to talk like that?' Ron whispered to Harry. 'he sounds like he's trying to confound us or something.'

Hermione shot Harry a meaningful glance.

'Now,' he said, clapping his hands so that the papers distributed themselves amongst the class. 'Just answer as best you can.' With that he seated himself at the lectern, pressing his fingertips together, and waited for them to being.

Harry scanned quickly through the questions:

_1) Write in no more than 200 words everything you know and feel about the Ministry of Magic._

_2) Write in no more than 200 words everything you know and feel about the dark wizard Lord Voldemort. If you know nothing then please say so and progress to the next question._

_3) Write in no more than 200 words everything you know and feel about the band of wizards known as 'death eaters'. If you know nothing then please say so and progress to the next question._

_4) Write in no more than 200 words everything you know and feel about werewolves and other half-humans (giants for example) . If you know nothing then please say so and progress to the next question. _

_5) Write in no more than 200 words everything you know and feel about unforgivable curses. If you know nothing then please say so and progress to the final._

_6) Write in no more than 200 words everything you know and feel about Hogwarts School and its students._

Once he had finished reading Harry looked up with a mixture of astonishment and anger. Not only was the amount of words allocated for each question ridiculous (Harry thought he could fill seven books with what he knew about Voldemort) but they were the most loaded questions that he had ever laid eyes upon. He looked round the classroom to see what the others were thinking. He saw that most of the Huffle-Puffs had simply picked up their quills and begun to write; but from the Gryfinndor house there were several surprised faces. Hermione was pink with outrage. Ron had refused to pick up his quill and seemed to be seething with anger. Even Neville, who was usually eager to please, had not begun to write. Perhaps most surprisingly, however, Adrianna had placed her paper face down at the front of her on the desk across the classroom from Harry and folded her arms with an air of controlled dignity.

'Come along now,' said Professor Lister firmly, glancing pointedly at Adrianna, 'I don't think that there is anything that difficult here. Pick up your quills and no talking. If you don't understand something then just go onto the next question.'

'What do you think we should do?' Ron hissed. Hermione picked up her quill.

'Write,' she said. She then picked up her pen, dipped it into her quill and begun to write furiously, her face red and determined. Harry and Ron followed suite. If Professor Lister wanted to know exactly what he thought and felt about the Ministry and Voldemort and 'werewolves' and 'giants' like Lupin and Hagrid then he would tell him.

Only Adrianna did not pick up her pen. She sat back looking slightly bored, avoiding the curious glances of her fellow classmates. Eventually Professor Lister got to his feet and went and stood in front of her desk.

'Finished already?' he said quietly.

'No Sir' she replied.

Harry paused from writing about Cedric Diggory's murder for a moment to watch the exchange.

'Then I suggest you begin. There are a lot of questions to get through.' Professor Lister was watching Adrianna carefully.

'No Sir,' she said.

'No?'

'I'd rather not take part in this little "quiz about what we know" thank-you very much. I don't think it's any of your business what I feel about death eaters or unforgivable curses or any of the rest of the things on your test - _Sir_'

Every pair of eyes was now watching Adrianna and Lister. Harry could almost hear them all mentally questioning her motives. He heard Hermione click her tongue.

'Miss Malfoy,'' Professor Lister began without looking at the class list.

'Yes Sir.'

'Yes. Professor Snape said you were a difficult student. I would hardly have believed it however.' There was a murmur at this and he swung his head. 'The rest of you get on please.' A dozen quills returned to their parchments, but Harry could tell that they only pretended to scratch the ink onto them.

'Well, Miss Malfoy, this is the exam I've set. I don't think you have much choice but to complete it. Unless you would like me to speak to your housemistress, Professor McGonagall, about you - or perhaps I could have a little chat with your uncle Lucius.'

Adrianna seemed to think about this carefully. After a few moments she turned her exam paper over, picked up her quill and began to write slowly. Harry saw Professor Lister, who had still not moved from her desk as though suspicious of her sudden change of heart, raise his white eyebrow further with each word Adrianna wrote. Harry craned his neck towards her paper and was just able to make out her responses. For question one she had written _I feel the ministry have no business in Hogwarts._ For questions two to five she had written _Nothing_, and then for the last question she had written _See question one_. She then handed her paper to Professor Lister with a smile.

'There you go, sir,' she said. 'now I'm finished.'


	11. A Morning Flight

Harry was trying desperately to concentrate on his transfiguration homework

Harry was trying desperately to concentrate on his transfiguration homework. Unfortunately he'd only managed to write his name and the date on the top of the page. It was late – almost midnight – but Snape had kept him till eleven o' clock scrubbing the contents of a first year's exploded growth potion off the dungeon walls. The putrid liquid had been so thick that Harry had practically had to chisel it off with his nails, which had now worn down to nothingness. Most of the Gryfinndors had gone to bed but Harry had stayed up with Hermione (who was always willing to spend extra time over her homework) to complete the theory portion of his _augmentimus _charm. They were sat in the corner of the room where the fire still burned, every now and then spitting embers as though angry that it had not been allowed to sleep.

Frustrated, Harry jerked his quill so hard into his parchment that it created a small rip, loud enough to make Hermione lift her head from an arithmancy text book.

'This is impossible!' Harry fumed.

Hermione rolled her eyes. 'Harry – you could do it with your eyes closed if your mind was on it', she said snapping her book shut. 'Give it here.' She snatched the blank parchment from his fist, screwing it up and throwing it into the fire. 'I'll help you do it at lunch tomorrow. Now what's on your mind? Is it what happened with Lister?'

Harry shook his head. It was true that the incident with Professor Lister was still on his mind. Harry had got angrier and angrier providing Lister and his 'Department of Intelligence and Information Regulation' with everything he knew about Voldemort and curses and death eaters. He had begun to wish that he had done as Adrianna and refused to answer – it all seemed too real written down on paper and in the end he'd watered down his version to nothing. Speaking to Hermione and the others afterwards he was glad he did. They were all in agreement that Lister was up to something and when they were alone he, Ron and Hermione had all decided that it would not be the wisest thing to do to let him think they knew more than the others.

Even more curious had been Adrianna's reaction. To Harry there were only two explanations for the way she had refused to complete the test. Firstly that, like Harry, she really did believe that the Ministry had no business at Hogwarts and so she was not about to participate in their little games - or that she simply knew more than she ought to about some of the things and so had refuse to say anything. If, as Ron said, she was a spy for Lucius, or even Voldemort, she would not exactly be about to reveal what she knew to a professor who came from the ministry.

Ron had stubbornly decided on the latter. He took her refusal as further evidence that his theory was right, even though as a result Lister had taken away all the points that Adrianna had so far earned for Gryfinndor and promised her he would speak to Lucius. Harry wasn't sure – he had noticed that the look of rebellious determination in Adrianna's eye when she had refused and it was an almost exact replica of his own.

But it wasn't really this that bothered Harry now. It was Sirius. In his detentions Snape was taking his usual delight in taunting Harry; he had made snide comments about his godfather's apparent 'weakness' in recovering and when Harry had risen to the bait, making an 'insolent' retort, Snape added extra time to his detention. It was only Tuesday now and Harry didn't know whether he could put up with another three nights of it – not to mention the fact that it was his first potions lesson in the morning. He was worried enough about Sirius as it was, but with Snape remarking that it was unlikely that he would wake up in the 'near future' or that his fingers probably wouldn't even grow back (which had made Snape's face sneer with more gusto than Harry had ever seen) Harry felt like it was going to be a very long and anxious week. Sirius was the closest thing that Harry had to real family. He was probably the only person who cared more about Harry than anyone else in the world and Harry didn't think he would be able to stand it if he didn't wake up.

'Its Sirius isn't it?' Hermione said. Harry smiled in spite of himself – she really did have the ability to read his mind. 'Oh Harry its no good torturing yourself. I'm sure that he will wake up soon.'

'Not if Snape has anything to do with it', Harry said wryly. 'He practically told me that Sirius was going to be a vegetable even if he did wake up!' This wasn't strictly true but Harry knew that he would have to exaggerate slightly if he wanted to get Hermione on side. She, however, did not seem fooled.

'Harry', she said gently, 'I'm sure Snape didn't mean that.'

'Well he gave a good impression of it!' Harry said shortly. He did not appreciate the way that Hermione always seemed quick to take Snape's part.

Hermione sighed, 'Well I do think that Snape could at least pretend to care about what happens to Sirius,' she said diplomatically, 'after all we are all on the same side.'

Harry snorted. He had his own doubts as to which side Snape was on. Dumbledore trusted Snape, but he didn't and he knew that Sirius didn't either. He looked into the grate wistfully. He wished that the amber sparks would be replaced with green whirls – the fire had been how he and Sirius had communicated the year before and he felt he would give anything now to see his godfather's head appear in the embers.

At that moment a whooshing sound penetrated the common room. For one wild moment Harry thought his wish would be fulfilled but it gave way to a jabbing noise somewhere in the opposite corner of the room. Harry and Hermione swivelled round to see a winged yard of purple parchment using its feet to hammer itself to the common room notice board, at the same time screaming in pain. Almost as immediately as they had seen them, the wings and feet disappeared leaving only a notice. Harry and Hermione got to their feet to scan the scrawled words quickly.

_All Students _

_This it to announce that three will be a special assembly held in the Great Hall today at 10am to discuss the rudiments of the Founding Ceremony. Attendance is compulsory and morning classes will be cancelled._

_Sincerely_

_Albus Dumbledore_

'Oooh,' said Hermione, clapping her hands together, 'I wonder what Dumbledore has in store for us?'

Harry grinned for the first time that night, realising that his potions lesson was now cancelled. 'Knowing Dumbledore,' he said, 'something spectacular!'

It didn't take long for the news about the assembly to circulate the house. At breakfast all the students could do was to speculate on exactly what form the celebrations would take.

'When my granddad was at Hogwarts,' Ron said as he tucked into a bacon butty, loud enough for the first years he was supposed to be looking after to hear, 'he was there for the nine-hundredth-and-seventh celebration and he reckoned that they sacrificed one of the first years from each house to Salazar Slytherin to keep him happy.'

Each and every first year shrunk from Ron as though he was Voldemort himself at these words, their mouths gaping open. They had only been in Hogwarts a few days but in that time they seemed to have learned that anything was possible.

'Don't be so pathetic Ron', Hermione chided, casting the terrified first-years a reassuring glance. 'He's only joking. It's a celebration not a sacrificial ceremony! If anything, there will be dancing and a feast.'

'Don't be too sure,' Ron went on importantly, 'us wizards take anniversaries _very_ seriously. It wouldn't surprise me if at least one of you were for the chop.'

Hermione and Ron went on contradicting each other for the next five minutes. Each time Ron spoke he seemed to have more and more dire prophecies for the students.

' … didn't he Fred?' Ron insisted looking around for his elder (and more mischievous) brother for support for his latest claim that the founding ceremony would only be completed with Dumbledore drinking the blood of Hermione's pet cat Crookshanks.

'He's not here,' George said, an amused smile playing at his lips. 'Ever since we got back to Hogwarts he seems to be taking his Quidditch very seriously. He's practicing.'

'Surely he can't be worried that Harry will give his place away?' a curious and somewhat embittered Seamus said from across the table. 'After all, we all know that Harry won't pick anyone else but you two as beaters!'

George raised his eyebrow. 'Not with you as an option', he said. 'Anyway there's nothing wrong with a bit of practice, eh Harry?'

'Er no', Harry responded. He was getting sick of Seamus constant jibes about his potential selection of players. Though he knew it would be hard to drop anyone from the current team Harry thought he would have the guts to if it was necessary – though having observed both Fred and George over summer he doubted it would be.

Seamus blushed red and turned his attention back to his plate of toast at George's criticism of his abilities - evidently he thought himself a contender for the team. Harry went back to the more pleasant conversation of the possibilities of the founding anniversary.

Far away from the Great Hall in the Hogwart's yard two lone figures were riding their broomsticks high above the buildings. Adrianna, for now the third time in a row, had been reluctant to join the rest of her house for breakfast. She had sensed that some of the Gryfinndors were warming to her but she knew that Ron and his friends, particularly Harry, were still suspicious. Though it had not been the motive for it, she had hoped that her refusal to answer Lister's ridiculous questions the other day would have ingratiated herself more with the Gryfinndors - but it seemed like some of them were too set on hating her.

Horus Lister was someone who Adrianna had come across in her life on more than one occasion. In fact he had visited their manor – which was unusual for any of Lucius's supposed 'friends'. He had always been fairly nice to her and Draco, but he had a creepy aurora that surrounded him and Adrianna always though he looked slightly dishonest with his thin face and pointed nose. Anyway, even though (and perhaps because) he was friends with her Uncle there was no way that she was going to play along with his obvious attempts at coercion. The only reason he wanted to know what the students knew was so that he could report to the ministry and Adrianna was not going to make herself part of this little PR exercise. Anyway what was she going to write? That her Uncle was a death eater or that her mother had used every unforgivable curse on record to kill herself some aurors? It was not in Adrianna's nature to lie and it had been such a grossly unfair test that she had decided that she would rather face Lucius's wrath than answer, or answer untruthfully. Anyway, even if Horus _did_ speak with her uncle about her behaviour Lucius could hardly be angry at her for failing to mention that he was one of Voldemort's servants.

Adrianna had now given up trying to pretend to herself that Lucius wasn't a death eater. What had happened between her Uncle and Harry on platform nine-and-three-quarters had told her what she had probably known all along – that her family were up to their necks in death eater service. She had believed Harry completely when he said that Lucius was with Voldemort on the night of the Triwizard tournament; she had read it in Lucius's piercing eyes as he went for his wand.

'Oi', shouted a voice. It was Fred Weasley. This was the third morning in a row that she had bumped into him flying. He was the first person she'd actually managed to have a real conversation with – even if it had only been about the joys of fine Quidditch weather.

'Oi yourself', she shouted. He nosedived from his higher position with impeccable speed and precision till he was level with Adrianna.

'Practicing again?' he said. 'Don't you ever eat?'

'I could ask you the same question', she retorted, casually folding her arms whilst easily keeping her balance. He raised his eyebrow but didn't comment upon this quite impressive feat.

'Still giving you a hard time are they?' he said instead. Adrianna didn't reply.

'Well you've got to see it from their point of view', he went on. 'I mean there are some pretty crazy stories about your mother and your aunts and uncles doing the rounds. Then you confuse everyone more by being put in Gryfinndor and then by doing "some of the finest magic Hermione has ever seen."'

'She said that?' Adrianna said delighted.

'Yep - although if you ask me she really wanted to say a lot more. That girl doesn't take to kindly to someone else taking her reputation as the brightest witch in Gryfinndor.

'Yeah, well I suppose I just don't find magic that difficult. Though I'm sure your dear brother Ron would be able to use that for one of his conspiracy theories - he seemstothink that I'm one of Voldemort's minions. Maybe I should start wearing short sleeves – you know, to show them that I don't have a dark mark.

Fred had winced at the use of the dark lord's name; but he was now grinning. 'Trust Won-Won to get it so wrong', he said.

Adrianna turned to look sharply at the red-headed boy, 'So you don't think he's right?'

Fred snorted. 'Of course not. Anyway I have my contacts.'

Adrianna looked at him sceptically, 'Contacts? What contacts?'

'They did hold the Triwizard Tournament here last year you know. Some of the Beaubaxtons girls were quite nice. I've kept in touch with a couple of them - Marielle Merriweather ring any bells?'

'You keep in contact with "Mad Mary"?'

'Of course. She's going to be the main supplier of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes to Beaubaxtons. You have to export to stay ahead of the game. Look, as soon as I saw you flying the other day I made it my business to find out exactly how good you were. You know me and George are the Gryfinndor beaters? It just seemed like you had a lot of power to your game.'

'Scared of a little competition are you?' Adrianna said, a broad grin now spread across her face – she was flattered that Fred had taken the trouble to find out about her Quidditch, it meant that he was concerned she was better than him.

'I am now. "Star beater" Mary said – never lost a house cup with you on the side. True?'

'Yeah I guess, though at the moment I'd stick with just getting a game.' Adrianna thought for a few moments. 'What else did she tell you about me?'

Fred grinned. 'She said that you transfigured a sixth year into a cockroach. That was why your uncle had to remove you wasn't it?'

'That and a few other mishaps.'

'She also said you were decent and not at all inclined to bumping off muggles or muggle-borns or "blood traitors" as your Uncle calls them.'

'Don't. He's awful.'

Adrianna felt the tension he had been feeling since she started Hogwarts dissolve slightly. It was nice to know that there was at least one person who knew she wasn't a death eater in the making.

'Look, I'm honestly nothing like Lucius', she said. 'Fair enough my mother was a mass murderer' Adrianna shivered slightly at the flippant way she came out with this - itwas one of her coping mechanisms - 'but I'm sure she was probably a little misguided. I don't hate muggles and I don't think that only pure bloods should be wizards or witches. Some of my best friends at Beuabaxtons were muggle-born – Mad Mary included. If anyone from Gryfinndor had ever taken the chance to ask me then they would know that. My Uncle despises me. I didn't answer Lister's exam because he's close with Lucius and …'

'Hey you don't have to convince me,' Fred said. 'I think you're alright.'

'Well I don't think I'll ever be able to convince your brother', she said, smiling gratefully at Fred's remark.

'Oh you'll have to excuse him, he's a bit dim witted at times. He probably thinks he's just being loyal or something. Him and Harry have been through a fair lot together.'

'So you think they might come round?'

'Yeah – Hermione's on their case already, I heard her in the common room last night.'

'Well that's a relief.' Adrianna felt happy for the first time that day. 'Anyway where's your other half today?'

'George you mean?'

'Yeah. I thought you were part of a set.'

'Nah. We give each other the odd morning off; otherwise going to the bathroom could be quite a nuisance. Anyway stop trying to change the subject. I'm more interested in exactly how good you are at Quidditch.'

'Is that a challenge?'

'Could be.'

'Well we've got another hour before that assembly. Do you want to give me a try?'

'Fine', Fred said. 'But if you're as good as Mad Mary told me then you better watch out – I might "accidentally" have to put you out of action.'

Adrianna grinned, 'You'll have to catch me first', she called, turning effortlessly on her broom and tearing off in the direction of the games cupboard to retrieve the practice bludgers.


	12. A Special Assembly

Harry, Ron and Hermione filed into the Great Hall for the assembly

Harry, Ron and Hermione filed into the Great Hall for the assembly. There was an excited buzz in the air; the hall was filled with students from all houses chattering eagerly about what might lay in store. The room had been transformed especially for the occaision; ribbons in the different house colours were hung from the rafters - scarlet and gold silk ones entwined with one another like vines over the heads of the Gryfinndors. The fake sky was filled with balloons in the shape of dragons - a different type for each house. Harry smiled wryly as he noticed the numerous Hungarian Horntails in the blue sky above the Gryfinndor bench. Far from the harmless rubber children's balloons Dudley had had at his parties, these breathed real fire and roared loudly in a close imitation of the real thing. The only thing that seemed to restrain them from setting upon the students were the thick strings that tied them to the legs of each of the four tables.

Perhaps the most impressive thing, however, was the hundreds of gold-framed portraits that now hung on the walls. It seemed that everyone – dead or alive; real or painted – had been invited to the assembly. Up on the teacher's platform Harry saw the portraits of the old headmasters that usually hung in Dumbledore's office were in pride of place. Harry could see Armando Dippet – head in Tom Riddle's time at Hogwarts – glancing round the hall with self-importance, turning his nose up at some of the newer professor's on the platform.

'Isn't it wonderful?' Hermione said as they took up their seats towards the end of the Gryfinndor table.

'Just wonderful', Ron said rolling his eyes. He pointed towards the Slytherin end of the hall. 'I mean look at the guests!' Harry craned his neck in the direction Ron indicated, squinting through his glasses. He saw a series of paintings behind the Slytherin's; they contained arrogant-looking wizards and witches who were all casting disdainful glances around the hall at the students from the other houses and speaking to each other in pompous voices that had really been dead for many years. One of them made Harry's stomach churn slightly. It read _Pollux Black_, _1912-1990_ and it contained a man who looked like he could have been Sirius's twin except for fiery red flecks in his eyes – he made a vision of pure evil.

'Who's that?' Harry said, nudging Ron.

'Pollux Black', Ron said in surprise. 'Wow, he looks like the devil.'

'I mean _who_ is he?' Harry said, 'What is his portrait doing at Hogwarts?'

Ron thought for a few moments. 'Oh yeah – I remember, mum told me about him. He was head of Slytherin, I think, when she was at school. Didn't last very long though, he went into the ministry after a few years – don't think he agreed with some of Dumbledore's policies.'

'I'm more interested in the people who are actually here', Hermione said, turning her eyes towards the teacher's table. 'Half the ministry seem to have been invited.' Harry followed her gaze. He noticed there were several people he didn't recognise flanking Lister. Nearest Dumbledore was also Cornelius Fudge, minister for magic, in a mustard and emerald pinstriped suit that seemed to be two sizes too small for the portly, balding man.

'Well it's a big deal isn't it?' Ron said shrugging. 'Actually I'm surprised Lucius hasn't put in an appearance. Dad was invited according to George but he turned it down – with all the trouble going on at the moment he couldn't afford to take the day off work. Apparently the other day one of the railings in Hyde Park had been charmed to surround a group of muggle school-children like a prison. It took half of the ministry to sort it out!

'Oh that's awful,' Hermione said shuddering. Harry's jaw clenched – it was obviously more death eater activity, and, even more unsettling, it suggested Voldemort's circle were growing in confidence. It was extremely risky to pull off such a stunt in the middle of London. Before he could question Ron further, however, Dumbledore got to his feet and immediate silence fell across the hall – even the balloons stopped roaring. Harry grinned slightly as he saw that Dumbledore appeared to have combed and platted his long grey beard for the occasion. He was also wearing an elegant set of gleaming blue and silver robes, which shimmered with the strength of a hundred stars - evidently it was not above the headmaster to try and make a good impression.

'Good-morning students, good-morning Professor's, good-morning honoured guests', Dumbledore said pleasantly. Harry jumped as the portraits of the dead wizards and witches boomed _Good Morning_ back at Dumbledore.

'Lively aren't they, for people who've been worm-food for the last few years?' Ron muttered. Harry had to cover his mouth to stifle a laugh.

Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak again but as he did so there was a crash at the other end of the hall that made him peer over his half-moon spectacles. Harry swung round to see a red-faced Adrianna and Fred sidle into the silent hall. In their haste to enter the room they had swung the heavy oak door open too quickly and knocked one of the Hufflepuff portraits off the wall.

'Well really!' its occupier said in high-pitched, injured tones as Adrianna desperately attempted to lift it up to put it back in its proper place, 'I have never been so insulted. I hope that you teach your students better manners than that Dumbledore!' The frame contained a enormous witch with round, red sunglasses and a pink dress that looked to be made out of ostrich feathers. The unfortunate attire accentuated the ladies bulges and made her appear like a turkey fattened for Christmas.

'Sorry', muttered Adrianna, well aware that every pair of eyes were upon her. She didn't know how she and Fred had so blatantly lost track of time. With Fred's help she managed to hoist the portrait back in to position, the offended witch dusting down her feathers with a red lace fan.

'Idiot', Adrianna hissed at Fred, 'that was your fault!'

'You're the one who was supposed to be keeping track of the time!' he whispered back.

'Miss Malfoy, Mr Weasley, take up your seats IMMEDIATELY!' McGonagall said, getting to her feet on the platform, her lips so thin they had practically disappeared and a thin eyebrow raised angrily on her forehead. Adrianna could tell by her tone that she was furious that two of her students had embarrassed her in front of such a congregation.

'You're a disgrace to the family name!' the portrait of Pollux Black roared from behind his gleaming frame, making Adrianna, and quite a few of the students, jump. The portraits eyes flashed with red sparks as he gnashed his teeth wildly. He pointed a bony finger at Adrianna through emerald velvet robes which were caught at his throat with a silver brooch coiled like a snake. 'Gryfinndor traitor!' he said menacingly, '– your Aunt and Uncle will hear of this!'

Adrianna spun round to look at the portrait. She recognised it as her Aunt's Grandfather who hung also on the staircase up to the third floor of the Manor. He had been head of Slytherin house according to Narcissa, and he was also a distant relative of the Malfoy family – which was quite usual within the networks of pure-bloods. He was quite young in this particular portrait and reminded Adrianna of someone who she couldn't put her finger on. She resisted the strong urge to stick her tongue out at her Aunt's dead relation, her face crimson as she and Fred took up their seats.

'Now', Dumbledore went on, as though there had been no interruption, 'as you know we are all gathered here to discuss the celebrations for Hogwarts one-thousand-and-seventh birthday. Exactly one thousand and seven years ago this spring the four founders of Hogwarts – Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Godric Gryfinndor got together to make a school to train young wizards and witches in the art of magic. So successful was their plan that here we are one thousand and seven years later still a part of their magical heritage. These celebrations then will not only be in honour of the school itself but of the founders. For this reason a replication of the founding ceremony will be performed.'

An excited murmur passed through the hall. Some of the portraits showed their enthusiasm with shouts of _Bravo_. Dumbledore held up his hand for silence.

'But I will speak more of this in a moment. I'm sure the students sitting before me today, just as thousands of predecessors have done over the years, are eager to hear their own role in the birthday celebrations of their most beloved school. So I will put them out of their misery. A team from each house will perform for an open congregation of students, former students, parents, ministers and all else who desire to show their appreciation for Hogwarts, something they have prepared that draws upon the strengths their founders held dear. Whether it be a magical feat, a broomstick display or some other fancy of the imagination I will leave it up to you – but I'm sure that you will all endeavour to do the founder of your own house proud.'

Loud ascension from the student's met this proclamation. Every student's head was now filled with visions of the glorious role they might take in the Founding Celebrations - Harry pictured himself turning loops on his broomstick as an appreciative crowd looked up at him; Neville could see himself shock everyone with a herbology discovery that would turn nickel into twenty-four carat gold; Hermione saw herself standing over a cauldron that contained a earth-shattering potion that would wake the dead. All were in silent agreement that whatever their house came up with it would be better than anything the other houses could even dream of.

Dumbledore smiled down at the eager faces. 'There will also be a Grand Ball for all the participators in the ceremony and for Hogwarts staff and pupils.'

From beside him Harry heard Ron groan.

'The celebrations will take place in the first week of spring which will be an official holiday for Hogwarts students.' More cheering met this anoouncement andDumbledore waited patiently for silence.

'Now as I have already indicated, the celebration of Hogwart's founding will be open to all who appreciate it. I'm sure that there will be a great many of you in this hall today that will be delighted to hear that this invitation will be extended to the parents of all the current students of Hogwarts school – and I do mean _all_ parents.'

There was a collective gasp at this followed by furious whispering. Harry felt Hermione's nails digging into her arm.

'Oh he can't mean all', she said, practically jumping out of her seat with excitement.

'Er – I think he does', Harry said. He knew what Hermione was thinking. Her parents were both muggles and had little experience of magic. She would be thrilled with the prospect of sharing her world with them; the opportunity for them to experience the magic she had learnt first-hand.

The Slytherin's, portraits included, Harry noticed, were glaring. They were looking around the hall with indignant and menacing expressions. Harry doubted if there was a single one amongst them with a muggle parent.

Amidst the confusion, Cornelius Fudge suddenlygot to his feet. His face was puffed out like a bull-frog. 'Er Albus,' he said tentatively. 'I don't believe we have discussed the possibility of having muggles here at Hogwarts.'

From behind the Slytherins Harry could hear he portraits less-than-discrete whispers, '_Disgraceful_', they said. '_Ridiculous!_', '_Muggles_ _at Hogwarts_?'

Dumbledore's grey eyes turned away from the students to look Fudge's round frame slowly up and down, his whiskers twitching but not with amusement. 'No', he said lightly after a moments pause. 'I did not believe that such a decision needed ministry approval. They are after all the parents of the students who we have attending our school. Many of them have visited before.'

'But not all together', Fudge said. Though he was still attempting to keep his face pleasant, Harry could tell by his the reddened tips of his ears and nose that he wasn't thrilled by the news.

'Moron!' Ron said visciously, glancing at a crestfallen Hermione, 'why shouldn't muggles come to Hogwarts?'

'Perhaps we can discuss this later Cornelius', Dumbledore said firmly, the first hint of fire appearing in his eyes.

Faced with a determined Dumbledore and a hall that was growing more frosty by the moment, Fudge could do nothing but retake his seat. Harry noticed, however, that as soon as he did he began to whisper to the official on his right.

'Now', said Dumbledore, 'finally to the details of the founding ceremony …'

Harry didn't hear much about what Dumbledore was saying for the next few minutes. He was too busy thinking angrily about Fudge's reaction. It was obvious, to Harry at least, that Fudge was trying to keep the ministry – and probably idiots like Lucius – happy by objecting to the presence of muggles as Hogwarts. Harry didn't understand how someone with so much power could be so blind to what was going on around him. Didn't he realise that the people he was allying himself with were the same people who in no time would be trying to supplant him? He pictured Fudge's reaction if he ever found out that his precious 'benefactor to the ministry', Lucius, was in Voldemort's inner circle. Still it was scarcely likely when Fudge and the ministry were refuting that Voldemort had even risen again. Harry balled his fists automatically.

'… And now we come to the representors', Dumbledore said. For the first time there seemed to be an uncertainty in his tone and it made Harry give up his full attention. 'In the replication of the founding ceremony one former member of each house will stand in for each original founder and perform certain rights and spells which make up the ceremony. This is a high honour indeed for those who have been chosen and I'm sure you will all join me in congratulating the successful ones whether they are here or not.' Harry saw Dumbledore glance swiftly in Fudge's direction. 'Several names were put forward for each "representor" and the ministry have voted on the most suitable' – Dumbledore lingered over the word as though it left a bad taste on his tongue, 'candidate. Cornelius I believe that you have the names with you.'

'Yes headmaster I do indeed!' Fudge's round face lit up with what Harry supposed was his best 'mischievous' smile, but what actually looked like the expression of someone with acute indigestion. He got to his feet and took a crumpled piece of parchment out of his top pocket, clearing his throat.

'Why doesn't he just get on with it', Ron said – 'as if anyone cares anyway.'

'Shhh' said Hermione, 'I do.'

Fudge smoothed down his sapphire tie before speaking, his voice booming with the arrogance that often accompanied a man in his position. 'In the Founding Ceremony, the celebration of one-thousand-and-seven years of Hogwarts, the representors will be as follows. For Helga Huffle-Puff, Kelila Smith form the Department of Mysteries; for Rowena Ravenclaw, Nymphadora Tonks, the Auror; for Godric Gryfinndor Arthur Weasley from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement'

Harry and the others had cheered Tonks – she had been part of the entourage that had escorted Harry to the burrow and they had immediately liked her - but Ron was now cheering so loudly for his father that Harry barely heard the announcement of the final representor –

'and for Salazar Slytherin', Fudge said with enthusiasm, 'Lucius Malfoy, also from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.'

The cheers died on Harry and Ron's lips. Hermione looked thunderstruck. From the far end of the table, though, Adrianna's reaction surpassed them all - her heart literally skipped a beat and then sank within her like a deflated bludger. She looked across the hall to meet the eyes of her cousin Draco who smiled at her with malice as the students from Slytherin cheered and clapped him on the back, the portraits behind him nodding with quiet approval.

'Tough break,' Fred said, pausing from cheering his own father to look at the fuming Adrianna.

'Tell me about it', she spat, with the sinking feeling that her term was just about to get much worse.

**Hope you liked the update - if you want more please review - I appreciate any comments/criticisms**


	13. Draco's Transfiguration

'Oh but Harry, its going to be so wonderful

'Oh but Harry, its going to be so wonderful!' Hermione gushed; a smile on her face as wide as the crescent of a new moon.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were in the common room. It was lunchtime and Harry was frantically trying to finish off his charms homework for later that afternoon. Hermione had been helping him; but unusually for her she was distracted

Harry couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm. It had only been a day since Dumbledore had announced the plans for the Founder's Day (as it was now known) but Hermione had brought the subject up with Harry and Ron - and whoever else would listen - so many times that it felt like it had been at least a month. She had already planned out an entire itinerary for the day itself – listing in her homework planner all her favourite things about Hogwarts that she wanted to show her parents.

Harry felt Ron shoot him a dubious glance but Harry didn't return it for fear that Hermione might see; he didn't want to do anything that might burst her excited bubble. He knew what Ron was thinking though. Ever since Harry had learned that Lucius Malfoy was going to be a large part of the founding celebrations any enthusiasm he had had for the event had vanquished. It wasn't just the fact that it confirmed to him that the ministry was very much in Lucius's pocket – he had known that for some time – it was also that it meant that there were going to be a large number of muggles in the vicinity of a death eater in possession of his wand.

In Harry's opinion it was a disaster waiting to happen. There was no feasible reason that he could think of to explain why Voldemort would not use the situation to his full advantage. It seemed, however, that for the moment Hermione was more than willing to close her eyes to it if it meant that her parents would be able to visit her in Hogwarts. She had brushed Ron and Harry's concern off by talking about all the extra security there would be and the fact that Voldemort or Lucius wouldn't try anything right under Dumbledore's nose. Harry, however, couldn't help but remember the Triwizard Tournament …

' … I wish that your owl would hurry up with that letter from my parents, Ronald,' Hermione was saying, 'he should have been back by now.'

'You know Pig', Ron said wryly. 'He probably got over-excited by one of those arryplane-thingamies that muggles use and followed it to France.'

'You mean aeroplanes?' Harry laughed.

'That's right – _ar-ee-o-planes_.'

Even though Harry knew Ron was joking about Pig, Hermione looked worried. 'Perhaps I better check the owlery', she said. 'Come on Ron you can come with me and leave Harry to finish his charms homework – it's nearly time for the bell and if you don't get it finished Professor Flitwick isn't going to be very happy; you heard how important he said it was to keep on top of things now that we're sitting our OWLs'

'Well maybe Snape should stop keeping me so late and I might have a chance', Harry said irritably. His nightly visits to Snape's dungeon and the accompanying doses of insults, mainly about Sirius, were starting to get him down.

'You go on', Ron said to Hermione. 'I'll catch you up. I just want to – er - check something with Harry.

Hermione paused, looking at Ron suspiciously but her eagerness to find Pigwidgeon got the better of her. 'Fine', she said, turning on her heel to practically dance out of the common room.

'Subtle Ron, really subtle.' Harry said.

'She's so happy', Ron said, 'it's like she didn't even hear Fudge say that they were getting Malfoy to play the part of Salazar Slytherin in a room full of muggles! What are they thinking of anyway? It's like some sort of sick pantomime or something – except that it will be real! We're going to have to tell her you know – it's not safe for muggle-borns never mind their parents. I don't know what Dumbledore is thinking of!'

'I don't think he knew the names of the people who had been chosen as representors before Fudge read them out', Harry said. When Fudge had read out the name Harry had watched Dumbledore carefully. His expression was pleasant enough but there had been a definite fire burning behind his steely grey eyes. 'Anyway', he went on, 'I'm sure she knows. She's not stupid; she's just getting carried away with the good part.'

'That's all very well', Ron said. 'But someone's going to have to do something.'

'Well I definitely think the Order are going to have something to say about it', Harry agreed. 'We'll just have to see what they come up with. Anyway it's a long way off yet', he added.

'I suppose.'

'You'd better get going anyway', Harry said. 'Just don't ruin it for her yet, alright?' Harry thought Hermione deserved at least a few days of happiness before they broached the subject with her.'

'Alright', Ron agreed 'Are you coming?'

'Nah I'll see you in potions.' He turned his attention back to his parchment.

Harry had to walk past McGonagall's office on his way to the dungeon. Outside the door he saw a sheepish-looking Fred leaning against the stone wall and heard the raised voice of McGonagall from within.

'Alright Fred?'

'Brilliant!' Fred said sarcastically. 'I just love being lectured like a first year.'

Harry grinned. 'What did you do this time? Is that George in there now?'

'Nah', said Fred, 'it's Adrianna. McGonagall wasn't exactly thrilled with us interrupting the assembly the other day – that woman has no sense of humour!'

'Oh', Harry said. He looked at Fred uncomfortably. 'So where were you both anyway?' In the confusion that had followed Fred and Adrianna's entrance he hadn't even stopped to think about why they had been together in the first place.

'Flying', Fred said. 'She's quite good. I think that she could give George a run for his money. She was the "Star beater" at Beaubaxtons.'

Harry couldn't think of any response to this. He really wanted to ask Fred whether he thought that Adrianna was a secret spy, not discuss her Quidditch abilities, but he realised that this would sound utterly ridiculous. He noticed that Fred was watching him with an amused smile.

'What's the matter Harry?' said Fred. 'Has Ron been filling your head with his wild conspiracy theories? Do you think that I'm consorting with the enemy?'

Harry reddened slightly; he was just about to make a slightly rude retort when Adrianna herself burst out of the office door, her dark eyes full of fury. She closed the door behind her more sharply than Harry though wise given that McGonagall was on the other side.

'Give you a hard time did she?' Fred grinned.

Adrianna glared at him. 'That woman', she said, 'has no sense of humour!'

'Tell me about it', Fred said. 'Did she give you detention?'

'No. She took twenty points off me though. I'm now officially in minus figures.'

'Humph', said Fred, 'she must be going easy on you 'cos you're new. I got twenty points docked _and_ detention on Saturday.'

This piece of news seemed to cheer Adrianna up. 'Ha! Well it was your fault!' she said.Her face fell slightly as she noticed Harry for the first time. 'Oh, hi Harry', she said automatically - then regretted it immediately; it would be extremely humiliating if he ignored her.

'Er – Hi', Harry said.

'Well anyway', Adrianna said. 'I'd better be getting to potions.'

'Hey – I waited for you!' Fred said, 'and that's all the thanks I get? "_I better get to potions_?"'

'Well, what more do you want?' Adrianna said. She sensed Harry's tense as Fred spoke to her.

'Meet me and George after lunch in the courtyard. He's dying to meet the competition. Actually I think he's petrified to meet the competition', Fred added, correcting himself.

'Alright, alright', Adrianna said, 'but if either of you try to knobble me you might find yourself a lot smaller and slimier than you are now.'

Fred grinned. 'You're the boss. Bye Harry.'

Fred walked off leaving an awkward silence between Harry and Adrianna.

'Er – so you play Quidditch do you?' Harry said lamely as they both turned to walk the same way to potions - he thought it would be rude to completely ignore Adrianna.

'Yes. - Or at least I did', she added quickly. 'I know that Fred and George are the beaters on the Gryfinndor team.'

'Hmm'

'Anyway I've seen Fred fly; he's pretty good.'

'Yeah.'

Harry wondered exactly why he had suddenly turned into a monosyllabic moron. He stabbed wildly for something intelligent to say.

'So your Uncle's the "representor" for Slytherin? That must be exciting for you?' Harry grimaced as the words left his lips. He realised that that was probably the worst possible thing he could have come out with - and his strained tone had made it sound quite hostile.

Adrianna momentarily froze. 'Very exciting', she said shortly. She had heard Harry loud and clear; she realised that he would never be able to forget that she was a Malfoy.

Adrianna had known as soon as she heard the announcement that her Uncle was to be 'representor' for Slytherin that she would probably be met with a fresh wave of hatred from the Gryfinndors. Over the last day, whenever anyone mentioned Founders Day it was like another rock fell into her stomach, slowly building up to a pile that would eventually kill her with the weight. She couldn't bare to think about what her uncle may do. She knew it would be foolish for him to attempt something at Hogwarts but now that Voldemort had risen again she supposed there would come a point when her uncle would cease to care what those at the ministry thought of him. She sighed. It was obvious that Harry had brought it up to gage her reaction.

Harry and Adrianna walked the rest of the winding corridor that sloped towards the dungeon in silence. Adrianna steeled herself as she made her way through a low connecting tunnel to the dimly lit room. It was the first time she would come face to face with Draco (not to mention Snape) since her first day at Hogwarts. As she looked round the dank, dilapidated dungeons she wondered why on earth anyone would want to teach in them. The stone walls were green with mossy slime and there was a funny smell like rotting cabbage hanging in the air. It was also freezing cold; so much so that Adrianna felt goose-bumps raise on her arms, even under her robes.

She and Harry were quite early. Only a handful of Gryfinndor and Slytherin students were in the room. As Harry made his way to sit with Ron and Hermione - who, from the disappointed look on her face had returned from the owlery empty handed - Adrianna crossed over to an empty bench closer to the front.

'What were you doing with _her_?' Ron said to Harry, loud enough for Adrianna to hear.

'Oh do be quiet Ron,' Hermione snapped.

'Nothing', Harry said. 'I just walked with her that's all. She was with Fred when I walked past McGonagall's office.'

'I thought I saw one of my idiot brothers flying with her the other day!' Ron said.

'You're the idiot, Ron', Hermione said.

'Look', Ron said, ignoring Hermione, 'speaking of scumballs there's the other half of the Malfoy duo.' Harry swung round to see Draco heading directly for Adrianna.

'Well, well, well if it isn't my dear Gryfinndor cousin.'

Adrianna swung round in her seat to be greeted by a swaggering Draco. He was accompanied by his two pit-bulls, Crabbe and Goyle, who were looking Adrianna up and down with their small, piggy eyes.

'Hi Draco', she muttered, ignoring his sarcastic tone; she was aware that the classroom was now full of students and she didn't want a scene.

'Crabbe, Goyle, meet Adrianna, my cousin', Draco went on. Crabbe and Goyle merely grunted. Crabbe was in the middle of devouring a super-sized chocolate wand and as he opened his mouth he sprayed Adrianna with small pieces of it.

Crabbe and Goyle really did make a repulsive sight Adrianna thought as she looked at them with scorn. Their flabby bellies hung over their waistband like poorly stuffed cushions and their faces were red and round, dripping beads of sweat with the exertion of walking to the dungeons. She couldn't understand how Draco could want them as friends. They didn't look like they could even fit on a broomstick never mind play Quidditch - and from what she had seen they were hardly conversationalists.

'So', Draco said, 'did you hear that father's going to be a "representor" for Slytherin?' Adrianna opened her mouth to speak but Draco's sneering voice interrupted her. She had the vague sense of the eyes of the whole class watching them. 'Oh, of course you did. You made quite the entrance with Weasley didn't you?'

'So?' Adrianna spat impatiently.

'So, maybe in future you should watch who you hang around with. You know what father said to me – and I don't think a Weasley constitutes a suitable friend, do you?'

'Just get lost will you Draco?' Adrianna said. From the corner of her eye she saw Hermione restraining Ron. 'Go and polish your badge or something!'

Draco scowled. 'Have you owled father to tell him you made Gryfinndor', he said maliciously. 'I wonder how long you're going to spend in the cellar for that. Over a thousand years of Malfoys in Slytherin ruined by one Gryfinndor reject!'

It was Adrianna's turn to pull a face. Draco wasn't exactly keeping his voice down and Crabbe and Goyle were both smirking at her. Worse still, she could feel him getting to her; he was right, Lucius was going to be furious with her for 'ruining' the family tradition.

'If you're so bothered then why don't you owl him yourself?' she retorted. 'I'm sure you're dying to.'

Draco hesitated for a fraction of a second. 'Don't be ridiculous', he said, lowering his voice slightly. Adrianna raised an eyebrow. Draco looked round before continuing. 'Father did leave me in charge of you though' he said loudly, 'and there's no way I'm going to let you disgrace the family by running around with dirty mudbloods and underprivileged blood traitors; if it wasn't bad enough that you were sorted in Gryfinndor in the first place, at least you …'

Draco never got to finish the rest of his sentence because at his last remarks three wands turned angrily upon him.

'_- Expelliarmus!'_

'_- Petrificolus!'_

In a cloud of thick green smoke and golden sparks a startled Draco vanished from view.

'Hey – where'd he go?' Crabbe shouted, spinning around and dropping his chocolate wand in astonishment as Draco disappeared.

Even though Harry and Ron had both cursed Draco they looked around confused.

'I only used _Expelliarmus_', Harry said putting his wand back inside his robes. The students, some of whom had jumped out of their seats, turned to stare at Ron.

'Don't look at me', he said. 'I used _Petrificolus_ – it should have frozen him.' Ron peered at the end of his wand in a self-satisfied kind of way. 'It could be on the blink though I suppose.'

Hermione got to her feet, rolling her eyes. 'If it was on the blink, Ron, it wouldn't have done anything. Look on the floor.'

Sure enough, as the students looked down in the place where Draco had been standing they saw a small plant-pot containing a bottle-green and gold snap-dragon. The snap-dragon was obviously Draco as it was squeaking and carrying on, waving its stalks like arms and opening and shutting its petal teeth manically as though it could do some real damage - which of course would be difficult.

'Adrianna transfigured him' Hermione said, bending down to consider the pot. Most of the Gryfinndor students had now burst into hysterical laughter. The Slytherin students on the other hand were looking at Adrianna with suspicion mingled with a little fear.

'I never heard you perform a spell', Ron said.

'She did it silently didn't you?' Hermione said.

'Er – yes', Adrianna admitted. She felt that her voice was shaking slightly.

'Brilliant', said Ron in awe – he gave Adrianna the first genuine smile Adrianna had so far had from any of the Gryfinndors in her year.

'Yeah that's amazing', Harry said, beaming down at the plant-pot, delighted at the spectacle of the arrogant Draco reduced to such an innocuous flower.

'Thanks', Adrianna said, smiling in spite of herself – she was actually feeling quite terrified of what she had done. She hadn't even known she could perform such a spell when it had popped into her head from one of the books she had read in the library at the manor, but she had found that it had come surprisingly naturally. She had been so furious at Draco's remarks that she had been unable to stop herself from wiping the smug look of his face even though she knew it was extremely risky. 'I don't think Draco will see it like that', she said looking dubiously at the Snap-Dragon which was now snapping its teeth so venomously in Hermione's direction that it was almost uprooting itself.

'Well he shouldn't have spouted so much nonsense then', Hermione said matter-of-factly. She picked the pot up. 'Funny little thing aren't you? Even as a flower!'

This announcement was greeted with more frantic leaf waving and squeaking and Adrianna and the others couldn't help but laugh as the enraged Draco rustled his petals furiously. Even some of the Slytherins now seemed to be having a very hard time trying not to explode at the sight of Draco as a plant.

One person, however, did not seem in the slightest bit amused. 'Think you're clever do you?' Pansy Parkinson said, pushing her way to the front of the students, 'I'll make you sorry you Gryfinndor traitor!' She snatched the pot off Hermione; her black eyes were like slits in her head as she glared wickedly at Adrianna, her face flushed red. She was a good two inches taller than Adrianna and she squared up to her threateningly.

Adrianna, however, was not rattled by the imposing Pansy. 'I don't think flowers have ears', she said, advancing on her, 'so if you're trying to impress Draco then you might as well save your breath.' She raised her wand threateningly, 'Unless you want to join him of course?'

Pansy drew her own wand from her robes, holding the plant-pot protectively behind her. She didn't quite look as sure of herself but she held her ground. 'Just you try it', she said.

'Adrianna, don't!' Hermione said urgently, standing quite bravely between the two furious girls. 'You'll be in enough trouble as it is. You have to change him back before Snape sees!'

'Before I see what Miss Granger?'

There was a collective intake of breath as the students parted to reveal Snape, his black cloak billowing out behind him as strode towards the formed circle of students. A thin eyebrow arched suspiciously on his sallow forehead as his eyes darted from Pansy to Adrianna. Hermione didn't respond; she didn't know what to say without getting Adrianna into trouble.

'Miss Parkinson this is not a herbology lesson', Snape went on after a few moments pause. 'Kindly take that plant back to wherever it came from – and put your wand away. The rest of you take your seats.' Snape's eyes lingered over the Gryfinndors as he said this and most of them sidled away, pleased to remove themselves from the slowly imploding situation.

'Please Professor Snape', Pansy said, casting a wicked look at Adrianna, 'this isn't just a plant. It's a …'

'_I couldn't care less if it was a rare Tibetan cactus'_, Snape interrupted, 'I-do-not-want-it-in-my-classroom.'

Pansy opened her mouth again to speak again but Adrianna decided it would be wiser to explain herself, 'Er –Professor … ' she began.

'If you are on not in your seat in the next three seconds, Miss Malfoy, you will lose your house fifty points. Now sit down.'

Adrianna was beginning to lose her patience. She grabbed the plant-pot off Pansy and drew her wand before Snape could protest any further; a split second later a furious Draco appeared in its place spluttering petals out of his mouth.

'Not quite a Tibetan cactus, Sir,' Adrianna said evenly, 'but certainly something unpleasant.'

An ominous silence accompanied Draco's re-transfiguration. Every student drew back as though they suspected that Snape was liable to erupt at any moment and wanted to get out of the path of his fury.

'Which one of you did it?' Draco roared when he had finally gotten his breath back. He drew his wand and spun round to look at Harry and Ron.

'Put your wand away', Snape said sharply. 'Now what do you mean "which one" Mr Malfoy? Am I to understand that more than one student has been involved in the cursing of another in my classroom?' Snape's voice was filled with quiet venom. The words were as calm as a still ocean but Adrianna thought that there was probably an unpleasant current lurking underneath. He was looking at Ron and Harry with triumphant eyes.

Adrianna made a split second decision. 'It was me. Sir,' she said. 'I cursed Draco – no-one else was involved.'

'You?' Draco said with disgust. 'Don't be ridiculous.'

'It _was_ Miss Malfoy who re-transfigured you to your original state', Snape said watching her carefully.

'It _was_ me', Adrianna said, 'but I only did it because Draco was insulting …'

'_Silence_!' Snape interrupted, a jubilant sneer curling at his lips. 'I do not wish to hear of any petty squabbles you may or may not have had with Mr Malfoy. You are in _very_ serious trouble.' He turned to the still-standing students. 'Everyone except Miss Malfoy _get in their seats.'_

There was a scramble to obey Snape's order. Harry and Ron looked at each other uncomfortably; they realised that owning up to their own part in the curse would probably not help Adrianna but felt guilty that she would have to suffer Snape's wrath on her own. Draco hesitated slightly – he seemed to be almost as bemused by the news that it had been Adrianna who had cursed him as the fact that he had recently been a flower. Snape waved him away, however, and reluctantly he took up a seat on the back bench.

Adrianna looked at Snape with defiance; she was not going to shrink under his scornful gaze and give him the satisfaction of thinking that he had got the better of her.

'Miss Malfoy', Snape said severely, his bony arms folded in front of him and his eyes glittering dangerously, 'I can scarcely believe that we are only four days into the term and already you have committed the same offence that your former headmistress would have expelled you for if your Uncle had not withdrawn you from Beaubaxtons.'

A collective murmur went round the classroom. '_Expelled?'_ the students whispered to one another. Adrianna curled her fists at her sides, digging her nails painfully into the palms of her hand – she knew that Snape was trying to humiliate her by bringing up her near-expulsion which she had so far only shared with Fred.

'And a human-to-plant transfiguration?' he went on. 'You realise of course that such things are strictly forbidden by the ministry? Particularly, I would think, when they are performed on relatives.'

Some of the class sniggered but they were silenced immediately with one look from Snape.

'Of course you would think you would be aware of such rules given that your Uncle is so respected at the ministry in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I wonder what he would say if he knew that you had broken one of the mostprotected rules of the wizarding world? Do you think he would be pleased?'

Adrianna could not even bring herself to look sorry. She knew that Snape was baiting her – he had witnessed first-hand the way Lucius dealt with her; he knew that it would take far less than that for Lucius to vent his anger on his niece. She maintained a stony silence.

'Quite a complicated spell; although you're no stranger to transfiguring people are you? - A cockroach I believe was your last trick. Tell me, Miss Malfoy' he went on smoothly, 'isn't it more usual for children to have mastered their inability to control their magic when they reach the age of _eleven_ not fourteen? It is the sign of a very immature not to mention inadequate witch, is it not, to perform magic through emotions without knowing what it will do? I hope' he said, looking around the classroom, his arms now open, the wand in his hand poised threateningly, 'that no-one here is under any grand illusions that Miss Malfoy performed the spell with any degree of intelligence - well no more so than that of a small child in a tantrum anyway. Draco's transfiguration was simply the result of an untrained mind.'

This time when the Slytherins sniggered Snape did not stop them. He allowed his words to hang in the air for a few long moments. Adrianna felt colour creep up her neck, over her cheeks, and right to the tips of her ears. She might not have performed the spell knowing the exact make-up of the different components of it but she had certainly intended to do it. Snape, however, had trapped her; if she admitted that the transfiguration was deliberate she would be in far more serious trouble.

'Now', Snape said eventually, obviously satisfied that she had been properly humiliated, 'you may take yourself off to Professor McGonagall's office. You will explain to her yourself exactly why I will be taking fifty points from Gryfinndor and why you will be serving detention every other night for the foreseeable future – starting tonight. If she is not there then you will wait until she is.'

The Slytherin's smiled triumphantly at the news that yet more points would be taken from the rival house. Adrianna bit her lip. She had only just come from Professor McGonagall's office and she was not thrilled with the prospect of repeating the experience. She wondered if Snape knew that she had already had one visit to the formidable head of Gryfinndor that day; seeing the unpleasant gleam in his eye she thought that he probably did.

'Go now Miss Malfoy', Snape said waving his arms dismissively. 'I have wasted quite enough of this lesson on you already. You will make up what you miss in your own time and you will return here at six for detention. Potter will be able to tell you what you can expect', he added with a smirk.

Adrianna had no choice but to turn on her heel and leave the dungeon.

'I think I might have been wrong about her', Ron said glumly as Snape turned his attention away from Adrianna to place his objectives for the term on the blackboard. 'No-one is that good an actress! She obviously hates Draco – and Snape.'

'Oh finally', Hermione said, 'isn't that what I've been telling you all along?'

'Lucius moved her from Beaubaxtons because he had to', Harry added. 'I kind of blows your theory doesn't it?' He suddenly felt extremely guilty about the way he and Ron had been treating Adrianna since she joined Gryfinndor. 'And she covered for us', he said. 'Maybe we should have owned up …'

But neither Ron nor Hermione got chance to respond to Harry's musings because at that moment a blackboard rubber sailed past their head's, narrowly missing Ron.

'If anyone else speaks out of turn', Snape snapped, 'they will join Miss Malfoy in detention!'

Sighing Harry picked up his quill.


	14. In Trouble Again

'You have not done yourself any favours, Miss Malfoy

Adrianna shifted uncomfortably once again in her housemistresses office.

'You have not done yourself any favours, Miss Malfoy,' Minerva McGonagall said in clipped tones. 'Professor Dumbledore very kindly agreed to allow you to attend Hogwarts – against protocol I might add – and this is how you repay him? Detention? Interrupting a grand ceremony? Transfiguring your cousin?'

Adrianna hung her head. She didn't really regret transfiguring Draco – he thoroughly had deserved it in her opinion – but she regretted letting Professor McGonagall down, again.

'I'm sorry,' Adrianna said.

'I'm sure you are dear, but that doesn't excuse the fact that you have been nothing but trouble since you arrived here. I'm beginning to wonder if Professor Dumbledore has made the right decision. Perhaps, as your Uncle had suggested to Professor Snape, you would have been better off being privately tutored back at home under his and your Aunt's supervision.'

Adrianna snapped her head up in panic, 'No!' she said, before she could stop herself.

Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow. 'Excuse me?'

Adrianna felt like she had been punched in the stomach. Lucius had really suggested that she should spend all her time at the Manor? Was he mad? She would run away with her wand and take her chances with the ministry before she would agree to that.

'I won't go,' she said bluntly. 'I'll run away …'

'That's enough,' said McGonagall, but her tone was more gentle. She could see from Adrianna's face that she was panic-stricken at the thought of spending more time at the Malfoy's. She got the feeling that Lucius Malfoy was not kind with the girl he had had forced into his family all those years ago. It didn't surprise her. The fact that Adrianna was the daughter of traitors to Voldemort would be enough to seal Lucius' hatred. She deduced wisely that he wished her at home to protect his own interests. A niece of his suddenly transferring to Hogwarts was bound to raise a few eyebrows, and reach the ears of Voldemort, particularly given who her mother was thought to be – the notorious killer, Victoria Malfoy.

Minerva had known Adrianna's – or rather Grace's - true parents very well. Algernon had been slightly misguided by his father's wishes, though in the end he had been an able and willing spy for the original Order of the Phoenix. Lila, however, had been one of the bravest witches Minerva had ever known, not to mention a close friend. She had been devastated when she found out that her husband had enrolled as a death eater, but she had stood by him and persuaded him to the side of right, even sacrificing herself to receive the Dark Mark so that she could feed information to the Order about the strikes Voldermort planned.

Lila was the daughter of Alphard Black who had been disowned by the Black's (and blasted from the Black family tapestry forever) for giving some gold to Sirius when he ran away from home at the age of sixteen. As such, Minerva knew Sirius had also spent a lot of time at his Uncles, and with Lila. There were only five years between the cousins, and from what Lila had later told Minerva, Sirius taught her everything she needed to know about Hogwarts, patiently practicing spells and flying. Not that Lila had really needed the practice. She had been a very competent witch from a young age. Minerva had been Lila's Professor before she became her friend, and remembered that silent spells had come as easily to Lila as breathing – just like with Adrianna now.

Minerva always thought that there had been more to Sirius' feelings for Lila than he had let on. His anger had been a thing to behold when he had found out that her husband Algernon had enrolled as a death eater. It had taken all of James' powers of persuasion - not to mention a stern word from Dumbledore - to prevent him from challenging Algernon to a public wizards' duel. His anger had not even slightly abated when Algernon had turned spy for the Order, so devastated was he that his younger cousin had been placed into such a dangerous position. Minerva remembered once, very clearly, seeing Sirius reach affectionately for Lila's hand at one of the more merry meetings of the Order; he snatched it away in horror as a flowing sleeve fell back from the forearm to reveal a Dark Mark branded for eternity onto the delicate, pale wrist.

Sirius seemed to distance himself from Lila from that moment, as though somehow preparing himself for what was to follow. The feelings must have remained though; Minerva knew he hadn't hesitated when Dumbledore had asked him to take care of the newly orphaned Grace days before his committal to Azkaban.

Minerva sat back and regarded Adrianna for a few long moments. Her dark eyes were flashing; stubborn and determined. She reminded Minerva so strongly of Sirius at that moment that it made her wonder at the fact that Harry and the others hadn't picked up on the resemblance. She had to prevent herself from smiling outwardly as she remembered the amount of times that Sirius had also been stood in front of her, being told off for misbehaving.

'I am afraid I will have to inform your Aunt and Uncle of your behaviour,' she said at last. 'I will be writing to them tonight.'

Adrianna grimaced. 'I think Professor Snape will probably do that,' she said. 'Lucius asked him to keep an eye on me.'

'Professor Snape is well within his rights to do so, Miss Malfoy. You are lucky that he hasn't taken this matter further. You realise of course that human-to-plant transfiguration is strictly forbidden by the ministry?'

'Yes Professor,' Adrianna said.

'Under the circumstances I think that the amount of detention that Professor Snape has planned is fair.' Adrianna looked sceptical at that but said nothing. 'Have you apologised to Mr Malfoy?'

'No.' _And I'm not going to_, Adrianna wanted to add.

'Well I suggest that you do so. I know that Draco can be difficult, but you are family and family should stick together – in any case they certainly should not curse each other. By the way, dear, how long have you been able to perform silent spells?'

Adrianna relaxed slightly, pleased that the Professor had changed the subject.

'Ever since I can remember,' she said.

'And who was your teacher?' Minerva could not believe that Lucius would have spared the time needed for his niece, but perhaps Narcissa, her Aunt, was more accommodating.

Adrianna gave a shrug. 'I sort of taught myself I suppose. I don't find it difficult, …'

'I see.' McGonagall again looked at Adrianna carefully. 'You realise of course, that such a gift is unusual.'

'I suppose,' Adrianna said. 'I don't find magic difficult. I never have really.'

McGonagall smiled. 'Well then you are very lucky. And, when you learn to behave yourself, I will expect great things from you.' She got to her feet. 'Now run along dear. And be sure not to keep Professor Snape waiting tonight.'

Adrianna's face soured. 'Yes Professor,' she said sighing.


	15. The focuson

_An update for you. Hope you enjoy it! Thanks to all the people who have reviewed so far xx_

Over the next few weeks at Hogwarts, things got both better and worse for Adrianna in almost equal measures. On the positive side, the Gryfinndors started to warm to her. News of her transfiguration of Draco onto a snapdragon spread like salamander-fire around the school. The students that had witnessed it were urged by students in the other houses and years to repeat the tale so many times that they began to feel like celebrities. In fact, Seamus Finnegan did such a good impersonation of Snape when confronted with a petal-spitting Draco that people actually started paying him in sickles just to see it. The tale seemed to get wilder and wilder with every telling. One version (which was Adrianna's favourite) even had her transfiguring _Snape_ into a cockroach, with the Snap-dragon Draco eating him in one fatal gulp. Of course that theory was blown somewhat when Snape turned up large as life at dinner to sighs of disappointment from the majority of students who hated making the regular trips to the dungeons almost as much as Harry and Adrianna did. With Fred and George's Skiving Snackboxes already making a name for the Gryfinndors, and now Adrianna's exploits, the house started to become the most talked about by the students. Some of the first years from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff even begged to trade scarves with the first years from Gryfinndor – something unheard of in previous years.

The Slytherins of course, were less than impressed with Adrianna. The story got round that she had been defending the Weasley's - so-called 'blood traitors'. It seemed that the high hopes they'd had for the daughter of the notorious killer Victoria Malfoy had been thoroughly disappointed. Not that this bothered Adrianna a jot. She was used to unpleasant whispers and silent glares, and she felt quite privileged to be getting them from the students in her now least favourite house.

The other good thing for Adrianna was Quidditch. She stilled missed Beaubaxtons, but even she had to admit that their training ground paled into insignificance next to the facilities at Hogwarts. Her early-morning flights, begun as a way to avoid the hostility of the other students, were now part of her daily routine. She had also made firm friends with Fred and George who accompanied her on her flights every day. She had a sneaking suspicion that part of the reason they did this was to look after their own interests as Gryfinndor beaters, particularly with the Quidditch trails drawing ever nearer, but she was nevertheless grateful for their friendship and she found hanging around with them a lot of fun. They had picked her brains for ideas for their skiving snackboxes, and she had helped them come up with the latest invention – a hand shaped gummi sweet which made the eater shrink to the size of a thumb for an hour - aptly renamed Thummi Bears. They weren't sure exactly what they were going to market it for yet, but they found it clever nonetheless.

'You don't half make it look easy,' Fred had complained one morning when Adrianna had managed to correct three days of George and his careful work with one swoosh of her wand - making the thummi bear finally ready for sale.

'Yeah, Adrianna,' George had repeated. 'Just one swish of your wand and …'

'… Excalibur's your Uncle' finished Fred. 'Do you fancy having a look at my potions homework as well? Snape's going to boil me in his cauldron for sure when he sees it.'

George had guffawed at that, but Adrianna shuddered.

'I've told you not to mention _his _name,' she said, jabbing the ground so violently with her wand that purple sparks shot out of the end.

'Still giving you a hard time is he?' Fred grinned. 'Well you will go turning your relatives into plants.'

"Giving her a hard time" was an understatement. Just as everything was starting to go well for Adrianna elsewhere, her encounters with Snape put a storm cloud right over her head. She began to dread trips to the dungeons every other day with almost as much despair as she did returning to Malfoy Manor in the Christmas holidays. Even on the days she didn't have detention, she couldn't relax knowing that she would again the next day. What was worse was that there did not appear to be any end to it. All she could see was night after night with Snape stretching out over the whole term. Not to mention thrice-weekly potions lessons as well.

Before she had gone to detention she had questioned the others about it.

'He'll probably make you scrub stuff,' Harry had cautioned. 'Probably cauldron slime or stinksap or something. Hermione gave me a spell to stop my fingernails falling off. I'll cast it on you before you go if you like?'

Harry had been pleased to be able to offer Adrianna something. He still felt guilty about being so suspicious of her in her first few days at Hogwarts. Both he and Ron had decided that it was time to give her a chance. After all, Harry had reasoned with Ron, Sirius and Tonks were not typical Blacks so it was possible that Adrianna was not a typical Malfoy. She and Hermione had also become firm friends. It was nice for Hermione because it meant she had someone to walk to breakfast with and whisper to after lights out, something that she realised she had missed even with Ron and Harry as her best friends.

So armed with Hermione's spell and a feeling of satisfaction that everything seemed to be going right for a change, Adrianna had descended the staircase to the dungeon quite prepared for whatever horrible task Snape would allocate her.

However, when she got there, Snape simply motioned her to a desk near the front. She looked around for dirty cauldrons or poisonous roots to cut (another favourite according to Harry), or even an infestation of doxies to eliminate from the Slytherin trophy cabinet, but there was no evidence of anything Snape might want her to do.

'Take your seat, Miss Malfoy,' he had said coolly.

Adrianna had taken her seat, and after that there was a long pause while Snape sat in silent contemplation, fingertips pressed together.

Adrianna had begun to feel uncomfortable, stretching her fingers out one by one, and searching the room for something other than Snape's composed, unreadable face and black marble eyes, to fix her gaze upon. She had suddenly had become aware of how cold the dungeon really was and goose bumps raised on her arms underneath her robes. It was as though the fallen rain water that seeped from the surface through the densely packed earth could be felt within the walls of the dungeon, encirling the room in icy rivers. The aura was oppressive. Adrianna was sensitive to moods and feelings – perhaps because she had always had to be so in tune with the tempers of her Aunt and Uncle. She seemed able now to feel the presence of something out of tune with the rest of the castle. Perhaps, she thought, creatures that inhabited the underground cavities, preferring the dark and desolate the to the green and lush ground of Hogwarts. It was strange to think that she might not be completely alone with Snape - that eyes might be peering through the cracks in the ancient stone walls - and she shuddered again.

Snape seemed to sense her discomfort.

'Eyes forward,' he commanded. After a few minutes of further silence, he spoke again in silky tones, his tongue rolling the words around as though he was savouring the taste before he spoke them.

'I would have thought, Miss Malfoy, that you would feel quite at home in my classroom. I understand that you spend a lot of your time at home in similar surroundings.'

She knew that he was referring to the cellar at Malfoy Manor. She wondered if he had deduced from the meeting between her and Lucius that being shut in the cellar was the thing she loathed most in the world; to be so deep under the ground with the exit sealed shut. It was in those desperate hours with no company but her own to keep that she felt her loneliness most. The image of Victoria Malfoy breaching the ministry and murdering innocents often played out in front of her like a Quidditch match through omnoculars; a scene that she could pause and rewind to her hearts' content. It was odd because though she had never even seen a picture of her mother - Lucius had had all the portraits of her removed long before she was old enough to remember them – she could see her clearly nonetheless. In the visions and in her dreams she had the same blue eyes and pale skin that the Malfoy's did, but she had a thick head of dark hair that would somehow never lay flat and a pink lopsided grin that spelled mischief to Adrianna, not insanity. Adrianna didn't know why her mother appeared like this to her because the Malfoy's traditionally had hair as light as the morning sunshine, but nonetheless that was how she remembered her. Adrianna herself did not have the traditional look of a Malfoy with her inky eyes and olive skin, and she supposed that they must have come from her father's side, though she had never even heard his name spoken much less seen a picture.

She now turned her dark, defiant eyes on Snape.

'I am very much at home, thank-you Sir,' she said, forcing herself to lean back more comfortably in her chair, and placing her hands at rest one on top of the other.

Snape raised his eyebrow but made no response. Drawing his wand from his pocket he summoned a green candle, seemingly from thin air, positioning it on the desk in front of him. Immediately all other light left the dungeon. Adrianna felt her eyes drawn to the flickering emerald light. A look of panic must have crossed her face because Snape's thin lips pulled into a satisfied smirk. He got to his feet.

'You will sit there, exactly as you are, till I return,' he had said before turning on his heel and leaving the room, a click signalling that he had locked the door firmly behind him.

Adrianna knew the candle was bewitched even before the gust of wind from the banging door did not extinguish it. The seemingly innocent light was a _focuson. _It wasn't a powerful charm but for Adrianna it had always been an unpleasant one. The premise of it was simple. It focused the mind on whatever was the uppermost thought in a person's mind at a particular time. It was often used by students frantically revising for OWLS and NEWTS as an accompaniment to their studies, or by wizards and witches who were in the middle of solving some magical problem or other. Adrianna supposed that Snape used it when he was in the process of developing a new potion.

For Adrianna, though, it might as well be a weapon of torture. The thought it always brought _her_ back to without variation was her mother and father. To leave her in a dark dungeon with only the _focuson _for light meant that it's charm would be all the more powerful. It's magic seemed to have a more powerful effect on Adrianna than it would on most. Though she might find wand magic, such as transfiguration and charms, easy she had never been able to master magic which involved tuning _out_ feelings or emotions. Occlumency was something that she had read extensively on in the long hours in the Malfoy library but it had never been something that she had been able to master. Her feelings, whatever they were, always bubbled too close to the surface to be concealed. It was this that often got her into trouble because it made her blurt out whatever was on her mind. It was also this that made her susceptible to the _focuson _whereas someone like Snape would easily be able to overcome the carm,

In any case it was going to feel like a very long time until Snape returned.

* * *

By the time Snape returned, Adrianna was feeling as drained as if she had scrubbed out twenty cauldrons, petrified two hundred doxies and juiced two thousand poison ivy berries. The _foucson _had conjured up unpleasant thought after unpleasant thought. Just when she had fought to get the image of her mother out of her mind, it would switch to her Uncle Lucius and the anger she would face when she finally saw him again. When she managed to force that from her mind, it would switch again to her mother - this time playing out the moment when she breached the ministry and killed the aurors. And so it went on, round and round for what felt like hours and no matter how hard Adrianna tried to pull her eyes away from the small beam of light, they were forced back.

Snape snapped his fingers sharply and the candle extinguished to be replaced by the dank amber light of the torches which usually lit the dungeon. Adrianna's shoulders slumped. She realised that she had been holding her body tense for the entire time.

She got to her feet.

'I have not dismissed you,' Snape said sharply. He crossed the room and stood in front of her desk. He paused for a moment and Adrianna had to resist the urge to shout at him in exasperation. All she wanted to do was to leave the dungeon and the thoughts she had been forced to endure behind.

'Look at me,' Snape said.

Adrianna lifted her head slightly, too weak to argue and met the black, icy gaze. As she did so, she was surprised to see something close to what she could only describe as surprise pass through the irises. It was gone as quickly as it came, but when Snape spoke his tone was smoother than usual.

'It seems, Miss Malfoy, that I underestimated your susceptibility to the _focuson_. Perhaps your magic is not as strong as your other Professors would have me believe. The intent was for you to focus on the outrageous behaviour that you have so far exhibited in your short stay at Hogwarts, and not on other self-indulgent fancies of your heritage.

The words stung Adrianna like a whip. She felt the temper flare within her once again. She wanted to scream at him, to inform him that the memories she had been forced to endure could hardly be described as self-indulgent fancies. To let him know that the last few hours alone in the cellar had pushed her to the edge of her endurance, but she would not give him the satisfaction.

He produced a vial from deep inside the pocket of his robes, holding it out for Adrianna.

'Drink this,' he commanded. Adrianna eyed the vial suspiciously, refusing to accept it. 'I told you to drink it,' he said, 'you would be wise not to try my patience.'

Again, exhaustion made Adrianna obey. As she drunk the warm red liquid she was surprised to feel her body relax and her mind clear. The slight shake in her limbs steadied and she felt almost as content as she had when she had descended the staircase to the dungeons.

'A revival draft?' she said, more to herself than to Snape. 'But with a heavier dose of something … poppy leaves?'

'Very good, Miss Malfoy,' Snape drawled. 'If only you were as careful with your attitude as you were diligent in reading your text-books then perhaps you wouldn't keep letting yourself down.'

Actually Adrianna hadn't even been able to bring herself to open her textbooks; like transfiguration, she simply had a good head when it came to potions. However, she didn't think now was quite the time to contradict Snape.

'I suggest that you take yourself back to your dormitory and immediately to bed,' Snape said dismissively. 'There will be no lasting effects. I would also try practicing your mind-resistance techniques. Your sentiment is as fragile as a small child's. If you are to accomplish anything as a witch then you must learn not to let your emotions interfere with your defences.'

The next time Adrianna had returned to the dungeon, Snape had reduced the potency of the _focuson_ though it still affected her more than she cared to admit. Rather than feeling grateful for this, however, she felt humiliated. Not only did it suggest weakness on her part, but when the charm had been stronger she had felt more like she was doing battle with Snape – now she just felt like a disobedient child.

It was this, then, that marred her time at Hogwarts.

Adrianna did not share her punishment with the others. She felt that they would think her foolish to become so upset over a _foucson._ It was only Fred who seemed to sense how unhappy she was.

'I thought things were working out better for you,' he said one day when they were resting on the grass after a particularly vicious training session.

'They are,' she said surprised.

'You could have fooled me. Your game's all over the place, and I don't think you've smiled once since we sat down, _and_ I was giving you my best material.'

Adrianna smiled wryly. Fred had been telling her jokes for the last five minutes. 'Maybe you need to update it a bit,' she said.

Fred wasn't satisfied. 'It's Snape isn't it?' he said. 'The git. You went last night didn't you?'

'Just forget it,' Adrianna said more defensively, trying to shake the cold, clammy feeling that had remained with her since the detention the night before and brighten her face for Fred. 'I'm just nervous that's all – it _is_ the Quidditch trials tomorrow.'

Fred was not fully satisfied by this explanation but decided not to push it. 'I don't believe it,' he said. 'You're not the type to get nervous – particularly the way you're flying at the moment.' He gestured high above them where George was feverishly practicing spins and curls whilst trying to negotiate an angry bludger. 'It's him that's the nervous one. I've never seen him in such a state. Quite rightly too. I think you're going to shock one of us tomorrow.'

Adrianna looked at Fred closely. His green eyes were twinkling and his face was bright as he reclined on the grass next to her in an easy posture. It didn't seem like _he_ was too concerned.

'But of course, it won't be _you_,' she said sarcastically, mistaking the look for cocksureness. 'I couldn't possibly shock the _fantabulous_ Fred.'

Fred shrugged, his pale brown eyes searching hers. 'Quidditch isn't everything,' he said bluntly. He leant further towards her so that their arms brushed. 'Don't tell George I said that though.' He rested his hand by her knee absentmindedly as he added seriously, 'If you do get through, whether I lose my place or not, I'll be happy for you.'

Adrianna suddenly understood and smiled back genuinely.

'Me too.'

She hoped that she meant it.


End file.
